Dreams, Lies, and Butterflies
by Yinx1
Summary: Hollywood where dreams are reached and crushed. Can Mercedes and her friends make their dreams come true or will love, lies and butterflies send them home. Disclaimer I don't own Glee. If I did then people would learn from their mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dreams, Lies, and Butterflies**_ by Yinx

_Smog, restaurant actors, casting couch auditions Los Angeles, California the land where dreams are made and shattered. Twenty-five year old Mercedes Jones moved here five years ago with her to best friends Santana Lopez and Tina Cohen-Chang; both of them have found their niche in the land of 'no'; Santana work as stylist and just got her first celebrity client, Emma Roberts._

"The child dressed like the third homeless Olsen twin" Santana smiled pouring another round of Chardonnay for her besties. "Like seriously, how can someone with that kind of money, and reputation from her aunt be that clueless on dressing herself. Wal-mart does a better job".

_Tina had caught on the coattails of Sandra Oh, and __Michele Yeoh. After four years of doing community plays, and being a starving actor; she had her big screen debut._

"It's a small part; I get killed off in the first twenty minutes, but totally worth it" she beamed. "Get my name in the credits so la-de-da-da" she shimmied around their living room to Starship Cobra.

"La-de-da-do-da-da" her friends said their catch phrase back taking the glasses Santana offered.

_Mercedes smiled watching Tina turn Santana around dip her then slap her butt. Mercedes danced herself into the kitchen and got herself a bottle of water. She was so proud of them they had both found their place yet she hadn't even gotten her start._ _Yeah she sang at a local Blues and R&B clubs but no label would sign her. "You are not what we a looking for". She rolled her eyes at the saying consistently said. Mercedes put on a smile and told her friends she was headed to bed._

_The Lopcoheones lived in a small bungalow in what was known as Silicone Valley. It was Dr. Lopez's home when he went on month at a time business trips. Mercedes room was past he rest in the back where she liked it. She could practice her music, write songs and record without disturbing her roommates. Her blonde colored cat Countessa met her at the door. _

"Hey Tess" she smiled making her way over to her desk to check her email. "Let's see who rejected momma today" she grimace sitting down and logging on. The cat hopped into her lap meowing until petted.

Mercedes scrolled past spam and ads finally sighing. "Nothing" she sighed to herself. "When is going to be my turn, Tessa" she sniffed as she got up getting ready for bed. Mercedes laid in bed sending her resume and demo out from her phone again. "One day Tess" she smiled at the green eyed pet "Mustn't lose faith".

"I'm worried about Mercedes" Tina said quietly later that night as she cleaned up a wine stain from the carpet; Santana had dipped further back than expected.

"Yeah me too" Santana sighed "It seems like it's getting worse, you know". She grabbed the wine glasses taking them to the sink. "She was happy for us but what about her. I wish someone would give her chance".

"I know I shouldn't feel guilty that she doesn't have anything going for her, but I do. She tries so hard but ugh people can't see the genius right in front of them it's so irritating." Tina bummed sitting at the bar of their open galley kitchen.

"I know what you mean. Mercedes is our friend, our _best_ friend, she always been there for us" Santana pour herself another glass. "She is really talented it's messed up that they can't see it. Maybe I can talk Noah into giving her more nights at the club" she sighed.

The two sat in silence for a while then Tina announced that she had an early call and they head off too bed.

"Cedes, how the hell do you expect to get laid dressed like that" Santana asked following her friend into the local Wal-mart the next day.

Mercedes looked down at her off the shoulder _Bite-Me _shirt, sweatpants and house shoes. "You better be glad I put on a bra" she scoffed but smiled.

"Hey if you want the puppies to roam free then let them" Santana smirked getting a hand basket as Mercedes got the buggy. "Ready"

"Always" Mercedes smiled wiggling her eyebrows "On the mark, get ready, set, go" she and Santana took off.

Mercedes made it to the milk first. "Damnit Wal-mart! Why are you always running out of skim milk…argh". Mercedes looked around eyeing peoples carts with milk jugs in them. She opened the door to the skim milk, sticking her head inside between the racks "Hello, hello anyone back there? I need milk preferably skim".

"I think Narnia was in a wardrobe, not a freezer" a deep voice said to her.

Mercedes bumped her head "Ow". Taking her head out rubbing it closing her eyes against the pain rubbing her head, "Who asked you"?

"Is it okay to ask if you are okay" the voice spoke again.

Mercedes rolled her closed eyes; opening them as she looked at her hand making sure there wasn't any blood. "You wouldn't have to ask if you didn't scare me" she finally looked up into misty green eyes of a tall muscly built blonde, with a crooked smile.

"Sorry I couldn't resist. It's not every day you see a woman talking into a freezer" he chuckled his eyes sparkled.

Mercedes laughed at her deed. "It's just they ran out of milk" she smiled back.

The green eyed man looked past her into the icebox. "Maybe we can get someone over here to help" he turned around.

'We' Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "Ah no it's okay. I'll just stop by the drugstore on the way home" she started way quickly. She felt his presence beside her.

"Drugstores cost you an arm and a leg you know that, right" he smiled down at her.

"Yeah I do, thanks." She glanced up at him meeting his gaze. "Back to shopping"

"So you come here a lot"

Mercedes scrunched up her face '_Can't he take a hint; I'm not one to be hit on in grocery stores'_. "Everyone has to eat some more than others" she turned down the cereal aisle.

"That's true." He watched her reach for a granola box; stepping up he brought it down for her. "Here you go" he saw her sucking her cheeks, nostrils flaring.

"Okay, what do you want" she glared up at him.

He chuckled at her forwardness "Can't people just be nice, and talk while shopping"?

Mercedes glanced at his hand basket "Not when the people that are trying to talk are done stopping and stalking other shoppers." She shoved the boxed cereal back heading down the aisle hoping to see Santana, but felt his presence again by her side. "Seriously, you have issues" she hissed slipping her hand into her purse and around her pepper spray.

"No, I don't, you might have some." He nodded his head toward her purse gesture.

"I'm not the one following me around", she pointed out.

"It would be hard to follow yourself" he smiled; his gaze dropped to her lips but finding her eyes more entrancing went back to them.

Mercedes snorted rolling her eyes again "Okay" she stopped. "What do you want to ask me" she folded her arms across her chest.

The guy took a deep breath "How about you meet me for coffee this Wednesday? I know this great place…"

"No".

"Thursday"?

"Nope".

"Friday, then" he raised an eyebrow, wondering if she was lying.

Mercedes shrugged putting on a fake smile "Can't sorry".

"Well, what day can you make it"? He rolled his sparkling eyes his at her.

"How about the end of never, I don't go out white boys" she smirked "Sorry" she said walking away finding Santana at the deli talking more flirting with a blue eyed blonde.

"Mercedes Jones, it took you long enough" Santana cried seeing her friend.

"I just got hit on" Mercedes said with disgust glancing back to see her stalker watching them.

"Wearing that"? Santana chuckled. "Where is he I must congratulate his ass" she looked passed Mercedes shoulder. Mercedes pointed him out. "Not bad, if you like the baby cherub look" Santana smirked then strode over.

Mercedes watched the tall blonde busy himself with some oranges; the produce started to fall; her expression softens as she thought back to his question. She chewed on her lip as he tried to catch the falling oranges his face turning a beet red.

"Nice" Santana smiled as she helped him pick up the last orange.

He snorted "Wasn't one of my best" he glanced at her smiling.

"So let me cut to the chase, Beet Face" Santana friendly smile fading fast "I heard you were hitting on my friend, and I demand to know why". She folded her arms eyeing him.

He sized her up as well "Can't one be nice and try to get to know someone without her bodyguard coming to her defense" he glanced at Mercedes.

"So…you are…were, whatever being nice"?

"Uh, yeah" he folded his arms as well.

Santana sucked in her cheeks and glanced back at her friend "Okay, meet us at the Lazy Man club, tonight; I'll introduce you…"

"Sam Evans" he smiled holding out his hand to her.

She matched his lopsided smile with hers; she took his hand "Santana Lopez and the girl you're going after is Mercedes Jones. Good luck with that, she doesn't date your types" she turned walking back.

Sam Evans chewed on his bottom lip starring after the two as they walked to the check-out counters; well after one of the two. "Ms. Mercedes Jones" he smiled licking his lips "Challenge accepted".


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreams, Lies, and Butterflies Chapter 2** by Yinx

"SAM"!

The blonde fell out of his chair at the shout. "What"!

Artie Abrams stepped up to his roommate "I'm ordering a pizza; tell what you want on your half" he waved the mobile in the air.

"Sorry" Sam groaned picking himself off the floor. "I guess the usual is fine". He walked into the kitchen grabbing a beer from the refrigerator.

"What's up you've been distracted since you got back from Wally World" his friend asked typing in the pizza order on his phone.

Sam swigged his beer, "Art, do you believe in love at first sight"?

"Yeah dude, whatever" Artie mumbled as he engrossed in the phone.

"Can you put down the anime porn for one second, I'm trying to share…something" Sam grabbed the phone away.

"Okay…okay what…it is…love? Love at first site, right" he asked. Sam nodded. "Wow…err I would have to say no…cause no girl in all the world it that beautiful" he shrugged then turned going into the living room. Sam followed. Artie glanced at him as they sat down, sighing "Okay tell me about her".

Sam smiled thinking "She's beautiful."

Artie raised an eyebrow "Is that it"?

"No, I didn't to talk to her much" he chuckled. "When did…well she's, funny and kind of sarcastic."

"I would be too if strange random men come up and start talking to me", Artie snorted.

Sam chuckled, "Her friend invited me to come to a club with them tonight.

"She has a friend? Why didn't you tell me…I have an excuse to take a shower now" Artie stood up heading for his room.

"Going out is the only excuse to take a shower" Sam rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Mercedes sat in the back booth after her set. She was half listening to her friend's conversation as she slipped on her hot lemon tea. Her mind drifted from what was in her next set list to the blonde stranger.<p>

"Oooo, I know that look, Cedes" Tina teased smiling at her friend. "Who is he"?

"What"? Mercedes shook her head looking at her friend.

"Who's the guy"?

Mercedes rolled her eyes as Santana answered for her "She met a guy, well the guy actually met her, and she blew him off. And here she is now sitting here moping like toddler 'cause she realized that what she did was stupid." Mercedes glared at her. "Did I miss something"?

"No" Mercedes spat back.

"Oh, I invited him here tonight" Santana smirked raising a little in her seat and waving.

Mercedes followed her wave seeing the Wal-mart guy and another guy with him. "Santana, you did not" she hissed at her as she sat down.

"I did what"? Santana smiled proudly.

"You did not invite him here I work here" Mercedes sighed glancing back at the two.

"You're welcome" Santana waved her reluctance off.

Mercedes groaned, "That wasn't a thank you".

"Yes, it was you and I'll get a true thank you later".

"So which one is she" Artie asked "please don't tell me it's the Asian cause 'cause I would like a happy ending tonight" he looked down making sure his outfit was in order.

"Prick". Sam glared as they made their way to the bar to get drinks. "No she's the black girl". Sam glanced at her thinking, _She cleans up well really well_. He took in her dark pink sequence top and her nature curls pushed to the side draped softy over her right shoulder. Her face was like a goddess with lips he was already yearning to touch.

"Ah, I see you like that chocolate thunder. She's nice, but as for me that Asian persuasion is what I'm after feeling bad for the fiery Latina but you know every group has a grenade" he shrugged. "You going to introduce me".

"Only if you stop being a dick" Sam scoffed as he asked the bartender what the girls were drinking.

"Don't be nervous dude" Artie cheered patting him on the shoulder, as Sam glanced worriedly again over at the booth. "The worst thing she can say is no."

"She already did" Sam mumbled taking the drink laden tray starting to make his way over.

"Did you do your impressions"?

"No, I didn't get a chance to, maybe I can tonight an…" Sam perked up.

"No, no, no, no, no, impressions try to leave to dork at the door" Artie pleaded. "I would like not to be the laugh stock for once."

Sam rolled his eyes as they approach the table. "Hey" he smiled at Mercedes setting the tray down.

"Hi" she smiled back apprehensively.

"Sammy Evans and friend glad you could make it" Santana drawled.

"Thanks for the invite I hope you don't mind but I brought my friend, Artie Abrams".

The group shook hands before Sam sat down next to Mercedes and Artie next to Tina.

"I got you guys another round of drinks" Sam said.

"Grey goose with olive for Tina, sex on the beach for Santana, and hot lemon tea for Mercedes" Artie smiled handing out the drinks. "Think I know who the designated driver is" he winked at the latter.

"Thanks" Mercedes said taking the mug "yes I am but I don't drink anyway".

"You don't" Sam raised an eyebrow.

Mercedes shrugged looking at him "Yeah I'm working so…"

"Here at the bar"? Artie asked.

She nodded "Yeah I guess I'm like a lounge singer".

"Awesome, I'd like to hear you sing sometimes" Sam smiled he thought he saw her blush.

"You will" Tina chimed. "She has another set in a few minutes, hence the tea".

"Great" Sam grinned trying not to look at her too much. He hoped he wasn't scaring her off.

"Well is you sing good enough, Sam here works for Sony records" Artie smiled.

Santana nudged Mercedes side. Mercedes cast her a dirty look. "That must be fun" she smiled at Sam.

"Uh yeah is" he gave her small smile back. He caught the look she gave her friend.

The conversation turned to family which Artie took up most of the conversation. "So my dad is like a five star general over in Iraq right now". He stretched putting his arm across the back off Tina's chair. Mercedes tried not to laugh as Santana blatently scoffed rolling her eyes. "He's helping get out the last of the troops."

"How many times has he been over there" Tina asked.

"This will be his third tour. He wouldn't even be there if Bush didn't need prove how tough he is" he snarled as if remembering.

Sam smiled "People of America there's a two things I hate. I hate war. I hate terror. But I love the war on terror" he said in his George W Bush voice. His smile faltered as they starred at him. Sam could feel his cheeks burning. He sat back and began fiddling with his drink when he heard the most ungodly sound coming from beside him.

Mercedes covered her mouth as a loud snort came out. She met his eyes as she burst out laughing "Was that Bush"?

"Yeah" the corners of his mouth went up in a small smile.

"You do impressions" she grinned putting her hand on his arm.

Sam mouth was suddenly dry as sand, he glanced down at the gesture that filled him a soothing warmth; he took a sip of his drink "Yeah"

"Can I hear another one" she smiled.

"Seriously Cedes" Santana rolled her eyes. "That was so corny I think Al Qaeda actually just put him on _their_ most wanted list for that, shit".

Sam cleared his throat looking down again. His eyes went to her hand that was still on his arm.

"Santana stop" Mercedes cast her friend a look. She turned back to Sam squeezing his forearm to get his attention. "Do another one, please" she smiled when he looked up.

"Okay um do you know who James Earl Jones is"?

"Yeah he played Mufasa in the Lion King."

Now it was Sam's turn to snort. "True but before that he was the voice of Darth Vader" he smiled softly leaning towards her. He saw Artie groan placing his head in his hands.

"Darth Vader"? Mercedes shook her head at him.

"What"? Sam put a plate size hand over the one she had on his arm. "Darth Vader...Star Wars? Empire Strikes Back no…um they made like three prequels that were just horrible". He watched her shake her head 'Sorry' she muttered.

"Sam she doesn't know what the hell you're dork ass is talking about" Artie hissed trying to get his friend from going down the path of destruction.

Mercedes watched Sam's ears turn red. "It's okay do you have another one" she asked him.

"Uh Matthew McConaughey"?

"Oh my god do him", Tina leaned in.

Sam cast her a huge smile "I once caught some pretty sweet waves down in the Dominican. Hey, hey, hey. Alright, alright, alright."

The two eager girl burst out laughing while the third drawled sarcastically "Wow you have no game whatsoever. Cedes you have to go get ready". Santana stated checking the time on her phone and showing her friend.

"Oh yeah Mercedes sighed. Sam let her out of the booth. "Well if I don't see you it was nice meeting you Samuel Evans" she held out her as she looked up at him.

"It's Sam" he smiled correcting her and taking her hand.

A shot of electricity was sent through both of them as their flesh touched for the first time. Mercedes was the first to pull away acting as nervous as she was that morning in the store Sam noticed. She said good bye to Artie before heading off through the crowd. Sam shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and watched her until she disappeared.

"Are you going to stay for her set" Tina asked.

"Yeah" Sam smiled sitting back down.

Artie and Tina dove in head first into a discussion on President Bush-isms as Santana scooted herself over to sit closer to Sam.

"So, Guppy Face I saw you checking out my best friend's ass".

Sam green eyes widen with shock. "I didn't…"

"It's okay" she said waving him off. "I check it out sometimes too" she laughed as his eyes grew even bigger. "Where are you from anyway"?

"Tennessee" Sam answered finally getting back to normal.

"Oh no wonder; I heard about you Southern boys".

Sam raised an eyebrow "What have you heard about southern about us southern boys"?

"Well you know" she waggled her own eyebrows.

"I hope you are talking about me being a southern gentleman 'cause I am".

Santana sat back crossing her arms "Well the proof is in the pudding and if you want to date my best friend I'm going to need to see the receipts" she made the money motion with her hands.

"So...you want me to give you my ex-girlfriends numbers" Sam asked in shock.

"It's a start" Santana stated simply.

Sam snorted shaking his head. "Why are you so protective of her"?

Santana sighed "I have to be".

"If you are grilling me now, and we aren't even dating. I can't wait to be grilled by her father" he scoffed downing the rest of his drink. He saw her and Tina exchange a glance. "What"?

"Look the reason I'm hard is because Mercedes is my sister". Santana began "Her parents were killed in a car accident when she was seven. My family took her in as a foster child and a year later adopted her. We've grown up together. All of us" she gestured to Tina, who had stopped talking to Artie, who was listening intently.

"So we are her family, and yes I'm going to be a bitch about it because my sister deserves happiness. I have to weed out the weasels" she said leaning forward and lowering her voice. "So I'll tell you right now you break her heart I'll twist your nut sack k pumpkin". Her eyes were narrowed as she starred him down.

Sam met her at her game. "Just so you know I've never broken up with a girl they break up with me. When I'm in a relationship I'm in it with the promise of marriage. I don't hold back never had never will".

Santana gave him an approving smile "Good to know" she said as the club owner a big burly man came up.

"Ladies and gentleman I give you the sweet, beautiful soulful styles of Miss Mercedes P Jones" the guy with a Mohawk introduced. Sam watched as the crowd went wild some getting up from the back and crowed around the stage.

Mercedes walked out on stage waving humbly at the adoring crowd. She had changed out of previous outfit and simple dark purple button down with cap sleeves and a black hitting at the knee pencil skirt. Sam couldn't take her eyes off her. He saw her look over at their booth a blow two kisses; his heart soar for a moment until he realized they weren't even friends yet, and that the kisses were for her best friends.

"Good evening everyone" Mercedes smiled into the mic. "Did you guys like my first set. The crowd erupted into almost ear deafening screams. "Okay, okay" Mercedes laughed "I'll take that as a no". The crowd laughed. "Maybe this will make up for it going to take it old school" she smiled before nodding to the band. The trumpets opened slowly.

_"Oh she may be weary  
>them young girls they do get wearied<br>wearing that same old miniskirt dress  
>but when she gets weary<br>you try a little tenderness…"  
><em>  
>Sam watched as the crowd began to dance and Mercedes became at home on the stage. She finished the song to loud applause. He chuckled watching her do a small girly curtsy.<p>

"Okay now if you will help me down" she smiled into the mic "A couple is here celebrating their 75th wedding anniversary". She started the loud applause and cheers. Sam's eyes narrowed as the same Mohawk guy came placing his hands on her waist helped her to the floor.

"Now if I was celebrating my 75th, I wouldn't be in a club full of young hoodlums" she continued and Sam lost sight, but he heard her as her voice neared them. Mercedes smiled at them passing their table to the next booth. "But Mr. and Mrs. Watson say that they are forever young" she beamed at the old couple waving her hand in the air and the music started. "So here is my dedicated song to you".

_"At last my love has come long  
>My lonely days are over<br>And life is like a song…"  
><em>  
>Sam was surprised when Mercedes came back to their booth and grabbed his hand pulling him to his feet and over. Still singing she help Mrs. Watson to her feet and took her over to Sam to dance. Mr. Watson did the same to her as the two couples danced themselves into the middle of the dance floor.<p>

Sam grinned down at his partner. "Is that your wife young man" she asked smiling softly up at him.

"No ma'am".

"Girlfriend"? Sam shook his head. "Then what, son" she snapped playfully pinching his shoulder.

"I just met her tonight" his gazed went to Mercedes being twirled around by Mrs. Watson's husband.

"Well what are you waiting for girls like that don't come around every dynasty" she warned him.

Sam smiled at her words twirling her and traded partners with Mr. Watson. He smiled watching Mercedes blush as she keep singing. He set his hands on her hips bringing her closer.

_"…You smiled and then the spell was cast  
>And here we are in heaven<br>For you are mine at last"._

Mercedes finished the song slowly moving out of Sam warm embrace. Giving him a shy smile as she headed back to the stage "Um let's give the Watson's another round".

Sam sat back down and watched the rest of the Mercedes set. "Okay and for my final song and you can thank Puckerman for putting out a suggestion box at a _bar_".

"No problem, Sexy Mama" Puckerman yelled from behind the bar.

"Thank you but I guess y'all want me to break legs doing this in five inch heels but since you pay my bills. This is dedicated to all the true loves out there tonight" Mercedes replaced the mic turning around.

Sam watched as she was joined by Puckerman who handed her a sparkling military cap, and four other guys. The music started and they snapped fingers in sync. Mercedes was third to turn around.

_"Bring the beat in!  
>Honey, honey I can see the stars all way from here.<br>Can't you see the glow on the window pane  
>I can feel the sun whenever you're near<br>Every time you touch me I just melt away  
>Now everybody ask me why I smiling out from ear to ear (They say love hurts)<em>

_But I know  
>(It's gonna take the real work) Oo oh ohhhhh<br>Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my fears  
>And finally you put me first!..."<em>

Sam watched as Artie grabbed Tina's hand leading her to the dance floor. Santana shimmied in her seat. He beamed watching Mercedes dance the routine.

Mercedes finished the song with deafening screams and applause. 'Thank you so much' Sam saw her mouth because noise was so loud. Mercedes left the stage and didn't return until after the bar closed. She changed again into sweatpants and plain white tee finding her friends waiting along with Sam and Artie.

"Hey ready to go" she smiled at Santana and Tina.

"You were amazing" he smiled walking over to her seeing her ears redden.

"Thanks" Mercedes felt her cheeks on fire. "Glad both of you had a nice time". She started following Santana out into the parking lot.

Mercedes unlocked the car and felt his touch on her arm. "Mercedes I…um since you haven't seen Star Wars how about you come over this Saturday at 10 and make a marathon out of it" Sam asked running his hand throw his hair.

"Um sure 10 at night though" Mercedes asked confused.

"No silly in the morning we have six two and thirty minutes movies to get through" he chuckled as she mouthed 'six'. "Dress comfortably" he smiled then deciding to risk it all leaned forward and pecked her cheek. He needed to make his feelings known that what they were starting would hopefully end up in marriage, family and celebrating their 75th anniversary; that _this,_ that _he_ wasn't in it to be just another friend. Sam gave her a shy smiled opening the driver door and helping her in.

"Dude did he kiss you" Santana asked slurring her speech as Mercedes started the car. Mercedes nodded as she pulled away.

"How was it" Tina asked from the back seat were she laid out.

Mercedes stopped at a red light placing her hand on the spot he kissed. "I felt a spark" she whispered smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dreams, Lies and Butterflies Chapter 3** by Yinx

"Oh hell no" Santana cried as Mercedes walked into the kitchen "You are not wearing that"!

Mercedes looked down at her Stewie Griffin shirt and pajama pants. "What's wrong with it"?

"It's just wrong, Mercedes" Tina frowned as she sipped her coffee. "This is your first date"

"It's not a date" Mercedes rolled her eyes taking out the cinnamon roll dough she had made the night before. "We are having a movie marathon".

"Movie marathon equals date" Tina sighed. "So turn your butt around and change."

"Sam said to dress comfortably" Mercedes shook her head lining the tray with parchment paper and placing the spirals. "I'm comfortable" she smiled putting the rolls into the oven and setting the timer.

Santana grabbed her hand leading her back into her room. "Okay you can keep the shirt because I'm sure he likes Family Guy as much as you. Both of you are weird like that, but change the pants please."

"Fine" Mercedes scoffed. "Will these do" she asked holding up a pair of blue skinny jeans.

"Perfect".

* * *

><p>Mercedes knocked on Sam door to it being opened almost immediately and bright green eyes smiled down at her. "You made it" Sam smiled, his eyes taking her in. "I like your shirt" he pointed at it as he let her inside.<p>

"I like yours too" she chuckled at his Roger the Alien shirt. "I made some homemade cinnamon rolls for you and Artie" she handed him a basket filled with the oozy, gooey, sweetness.

"Thanks" he smiled his nostrils filled cinnamon and nutmeg. "I got us set up in here" he led her to the living room.

Mercedes saw he had set out bowls of Doritos and potato chips, store bought cookies and candy. The couch had more blankets and pillows than she could count. "Wow" she chuckled "you really went all out".

"Yeah I didn't know what you'd like so I got a bit of everything" Sam smiled sheepishly setting her rolls on the table. "Here is the first one we're going to watch" he handed her Star Wars box. He went to the kitchen to get plates. Mercedes took off her Ugg boots and sat on the couch placing her feet underneath her. She started to read the back cover of the blue ray. Sam came back in with plates and mugs of hot chocolate. "Do you have any question before I start the movie"?

"Yeah, why aren't we starting with one, it says four on here" she asked setting the bow on the coffee table and taking a plate and a mug.

"In a way we are that is the first one ever made". Sam smiled sitting closer to her and starting the movie. He watched her take a sip of the drink.

"Won't I be confused? I hate getting lost in movies makes me feel dumb" she confessed setting the mug on the coffee table and wrapping one of his large blankets around her legs.

Sam saw her ears turning a slight red. He thought it was the cutest thing he ever saw. "I'll pause it if you have any questions; no matter how small" he smiled taking another blanket and draping it around their shoulders pulling her close to his side.

Sam was having so much fun it had been a while since a girl showed any interest in what interested him. Mercedes was perfect, they basically agreed on every part except Darth Vader.

"How can you take his side" Sam groaned getting up and taking the sixth movie out and popping in the Phantom Menace.

Mercedes chuckled stretching as she stood. "Easily, he just wanted his son to join the family business" she laughed as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Can't believe this you're supposed to be my friend, I can't trust you" he smiled taking the empty food bowls into the kitchen.

Mercedes followed with the plates and mugs. "We'll just agree to disagree" she yawned.

"Are you tried" he asked glancing over as he refilled the chips bowls.

Mercedes shook her head putting the dishes in the sink and running water over them. "No, I'm good."

"You can take a nap in my bed if you want; I'll order us something to eat" he opened the Take-Out drawer.

"Do you not cook at home" Mercedes giggled coming beside him watching him rummage through the pamphlets.

"No, those cinnamon rolls of yours are the first homemade dish I had since going home for Christmas last year."

"They were supposed to be for you _and_ Artie" she shook her head remembering him devouring the rolls one right after the other.

"You snooze you lose, it's three o'clock in the afternoon" he shrugged. "Chinese, burger, subs, Italian, Indian, chicken" he pulled out each menu. "Salad, soups, pasta, Jamacian."

"Chinese is fine" Mercedes said going back into the living room and returning with a twenty dollar bill.

"Put your money away, Miz Jones" Sam grinned pushing her hand back.

"Sam…" she frowned.

"Nope" he turned his back on her as he dialed the number to the restaurant.

Mercedes moved around him trying to give him the money "Sam please" she sighed as he ran from the room "You have to let me pay, you already spent a small fortune on everything anyway" she called out as she went after him.

"So…Hi yeah this is Sam Evans I'd like the usual and…" he nodded his head at Mercedes as she advanced on him; laughing as he backed away flawlessly through the furniture.

"General Tao" she huffed plopping down on the couch as Artie came in from his bedroom.

"'Ey, girl" he half smiled at Mercedes, patting her head as he pass her on his way to the kitchen "Hey can you order me some fried rice". He asked Sam.

Mercedes felt like her face was the seventh layer of hell. She did not just see Artie naked. "I…I should go" she muttered standing.

"No, um just a second" Sam said as he marched into the kitchen. "The fuck, Dude" he hissed throwing a dish towel at his friend. "Put some damn clothes on"!

"What…why it's my house" Artie scoffed.

"I have a guest; that doesn't want to see your three inch dick in her face"!

"Harsh dude, really low blow" Artie frowned taking the towel placing it around his genitals and making his way back to the room.

"Sorry 'bout that" Sam sighed coming up to her. She still held her clutch in hand and had put her boots on. "You aren't leaving are you" he asked sadly watching her nod.

"Yeah I think…" Mercedes glanced at Artie's door; she felt Sam touch her arm bring her attention back to him.

"Mercedes, we still have three to go and I just ordered dinner." He saw her waving her options. "Come on, please" Sam smiled his hand engulfing hers as he brought her back to sit on the couch.

"Okay, Sam but I swear if I see ball sack" she warned trying not to smile as she said it. She kicked of her boots and tossed her clutch into the nearby arm chair.

Sam laughed "I really can't promise anything cause Artie has been fucked up in the since I've known him."

"How long is that"?

"Since third grade, you'd think he'd grow out of it 'cause he'll be twenty-seven this year" Sam shook his head. "I'd wish he grow up."

"You haven't grown out of watching cartoons, though" she pointed to his shirt. Sam felt himself go red. "I like that" she smiled scooting to lean her back against the arm of the sofa. "I tell you the truth, I still watch Disney channel after I've seen a scary movie". Sam watched her ears turn red as she covered her legs. "Otherwise it's Nickelodeon or the-N twenty-four seven unless Atlanta Housewives is on."

Sam grinned tucking the blanket under her legs then put them in his lap. "I think once we put away our childhood as adults we stop being creative, stop growing" he smiled at her.

"Yeah" Mercedes said thoughtfully. "So what movie in next"?

"The Phantom Menace" he said starting the video. Only twenty minutes into the movie, the most amazing words came out of her mouth. Sam heart skipped a beat and butterflies flew around in his stomach. In the back of his mind he knew that she was the one.

"I don't like Jar-Jar Binks" Mercedes yawned. She had scooted down in the seat and was resting her head on the arm. "He doesn't fit at all, it's like they were trying to appeal to kids with him" she blinked sleepily at the TV.

Sam could have kissed her, proclaimed his new found love for her right there. His past girlfriends, all had thought Jar-Jar was the cutest thing about the movies. "You sure, I think he's cool" he tested her.

"He is annoying as fuck" she muttered then gasped. "I'm sorry I tend to cuss when I'm sleepy" she said sitting up.

Sam chuckled at her quirk. Her legs moved off Sam's lap and he felt immediate cold. "Come on" he smiled; pausing the movie as he stood. He helped her up then lifting her into his arms.

"Put me down" Mercedes began wiggling as Sam walked to his bedroom "Don't blow your back out, I can walk you know."

"Yes, I did kind of know that you could walk" Sam chuckled entering his room. He was enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. "And I won't blow my back out" he smiled tossing her on the king size dark cherry wood bed.

"Did you just throw me" Mercedes asked glaring as she lay down.

Sam moved to join her "Yeah, what are you going to do about it, Miz Jones"?

"Nothing for now, but when I wake up…you better watch out Mister Evans" she laid down on her stomach tucking her arms underneath. Sam watched her close her eyes breathing deep as if fighting sleep like a small child "Tell me about yourself; who is Samuel Evans"?

Sam chuckled lying on his back. "Well my middle name is Joseph. I'll be turning twenty-seven at the end on the month. I'm an assistant to the CEO at Sony Records." He looked over wondering if that news would get an interest in her, but she looked the same eyes still closed. 'Is that all' he saw her mouth move. "No" he smiled. "I play guitar, and have quite a collection, actually. My favorite movie other than Star Wars is Avatar. Err…I know how to speak Na'vi fluently."

Mercedes opened her eyes "Really"? Sam nodded. "Say something."

Sam could feel his cheeks burn and knew his face must be beet red. "Nga yawne lu oer, Mercedes Jones" he whispered.

"What does that mean"?

"Um… thanks for being my friend" he covered.

Mercedes was silent for a while starring into his eyes "Thanks for being my friend too, Sam Evans" she smiled.

Sam watched her fall asleep. He grinned glad that she was comfortable enough with him to let her guard down. He sat up pulling the down comforter over then. Mercedes stirred removing her arms from the cocoon and snuggling deep into the covers.

Biting his lip Sam moved closer he watched her touch her fist to her lips biting the knuckle slightly as she sunk into a deeper sleep. Sam tucked some curls that had fallen into her face behind her ear. He closed his eyes and went to sleep only to be awoken by her scream an hour later.

Mercedes sat up quickly still screaming as she back away; falling backwards off the bed. Sam crawled to the edge looking down as she starred up at the ceiling.

"Sorry, I forgot where I was" Mercedes whispered. "It was no disrespect to your face."

Sam burst out with a deep laugh as he reached his hand down. "I hope not; never had a beautiful woman scream in my face before" he smiled as she grabbed his hand; he helped her back onto the bed. "It was some wake up call."

"I'm just not used to seeing men sleeping next to me" she blushed.

"I figured that when your legs were in the air, Miz Jones" he chuckled making her giggle. "You ready to continue our marathon"? He moved off the bed holding out his hand.

"Yeah" Mercedes smiled allowing him to help her up.

The two walked back into the common area. Mercedes cuddled down into the vat of his blankets to finish the movie. She watched him mumbled the entire thing.

"I thought you said these were the worst made? Why are you quoting it"? She asked him as credits rolled.

Sam blushed as he set up the next movie. "It's so bad it's good movie kind of like Rocky Horror".

"Don't you dare speak evil of that movie, Sam Evans" she pointed at him as he came back to sit.

"Don't tell me you liked it" he groaned shaking his head at her.

"Love it, Sam, it's one of my favorite musicals."

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad if Dr. Frank-N-Furter wasn't a guy." Sam said thoughtfully "That outfit was all kinds of wrong but if it was on a girl...Ow" he cried as Mercedes punched his arm.

"Samuel Evans, you are seriously in the red zone friendship wise with me right now" she glared at him.

"What do I have to do get in the green zone" Sam asked quietly his eyes searched her face apologetically.

"You can apologize for insulting my movie, and favorite character" she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry for insulting your favorite musical, and Dr. Frank-N-Furter was the best ever" he drawled monotone.

Mercedes rolled her eyes knowing he didn't mean it, "And..."?

"And what" he raised an eyebrow.

"And say that Darth Vader had a right to pursue Luke."

"Never" his eyes narrowed "That's blasphemy is what that is."

"You have to, Sam no other way to get a green light with me" she pointed out, seeing how far she could push him.

"You can't be serious" he watched her nod. "Fine" he growled sitting back folding his arms across his chest frowning at the TV. "Darth Vader…I can't" he turned to her finding her in silent fits at his boyish tantrum. "You find me funny, Miz Jones" he asked moving over closer and started tickling her sides. Her giggles became screams of laughter as he found every ticklish spot on her body.

"Sam, oh god stop" Mercedes laughed when he found the spot on her neck.

"Not until you say I can take back Vader" He lowered his face to hers, their noses inches away.

"Fine, you can have your Vader and I can have mine" she gasped for air opening her eyes calming down. The two starred at each other and Sam lowered his head as his gaze met her lips.

"I should go", Mercedes whispered moving from under him "It's late".

Sam blinked and glance at the clock at the time read 6:45pm. "Yeah it is" he whispered back watching her put on her boots and grabbing her clutch. He walked her to her car.

"I had a great time, Sam" Mercedes smiled up at him as he opened her car door. She side hugged him before getting in. "Maybe soon we can finish the last two".

"Yeah, how about next, Saturday" he asked.

"Sounds like a date" she smiled closing the door and starting the car.

Sam watched her drive down the street making a right. "Date it is, Miz Jones" he murmured to himself before heading inside.

Mercedes arrived home to find Santana and Tina was ready to gossip with hot chocolate in tow.

"So how was it" Tina asked eagerly as her friend sat down on her bed.

"He told me he loved me" Mercedes whispered.

**NOTE:** _Nga yawne lu oer_ is Na'vi which means I love you.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dreams, Lies, and Butterflies Chapter 4** by Yinx

"So is this enough clothes", Artie asked as he walked into the living room, polishing off the last of his Chinese food. Sam just shook his head as his roommate sat in the armchair in just his tighty-whiteys. He started the clear off the coffee table. "Where's Mercedes", Artie putting the last bite in his mouth and handing the container to Sam as he passed.

"She left", Sam said simply taking the box and making his way to the kitchen.

"You ran her away, that's a new record", Artie followed, "Almost twelve hours with you I'd leave too" he teased.

"She didn't run away. I'm seeing her next Saturday, to finish up the last two", Sam smiled as he loaded the dishwasher.

Artie grabbed a beer from the frig, "She must like you that's good. You haven't scared her away…yet."

"I don't plan to scare her away…I…I told her I loved her", Sam confessed. He glanced over at his friend.

Artie did a classic spit take. "The fuck is wrong with you…"

"I told her in Na'vi. Mercedes doesn't speak Na'vi; she doesn't know what I said", he smiled at his cleverness.

"So…do you love her", Artie asked quietly. He watched Sam nod. "Just don't scare her away Sam, I like her."

* * *

><p>"He did WHAT"! Santana exclaimed as she looked at Mercedes smiling face.<p>

"He told me that he loved me", Mercedes repeated as the small smile grew wider. "Well actual he said it in Na'vi." She watched Santana face palm herself. "I thought it was cute, but really fast, like really fast."

"It is cute, Mercedes", Tina smiled, "Sure it might be fast but, if it was love at first sight, which is, I saw the way he looks at you. The man is head over heels…"

"So what if he is", Santana interrupted. "He's moving way to fast, I think you should distant yourself." She held up her hands, "He has no right saying things like that on the first date. What's next fucking on the second date, a child on the third."

"Tana, its not like that", Mercedes said quietly

Santana stood up, "You should distant yourself Mercedes people like that only want one thing and you are going to be the one heartbroken"!

"I never said I love him back, Tana. I barely know him."

"Good, easier to cut ties then", she snapped turning in her heels and marched into her bedroom slamming the door behind her.

Tina gave Mercedes hand a squeeze "She's just looking out for you Cedes."

Mercedes stood up as well, "Well, I wish she would stop I can take care of myself. I'm not seven anymore you know."

* * *

><p>"Sam what are you doing here", Mercedes smile at him from behind the bar a few nights later.<p>

Sam returned the smile, "Just thinking about making this my new hang out", he leaned on his arms as he gazed at her face. "I was wondering, when we can get our coffee"? Mercedes looked at him confused. "Remember at Walmart, I asked you out for coffee"?

"Oh…um", Mercedes bit her lip as she looked down. Apparently she wasn't as clear about their relationship as she thought. "Sam you know I just want to be friends, right", she looked up at him through her lashes.

Sam breath hitched, "Yeah…I mean…yeah", he stumbled his words feeling his heart sink. "I wouldn't have it any other way…can it be a friendly cup of joe then", he asked carefully.

Mercedes nodded as she patted his arm. Sam felt the warmth again, "Of course, Sam. I'll see you out front at eight."

Starbucks wasn't as crowded as Sam expected when he pulled up a quarter after eight. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he waited on Mercedes to arrive. She walked up to him a few minutes later.

"I forgot my change of clothes", she smiled shyly, watching Sam take in her strappy rhinestone heels, curve fitting dark wash jeans and one shoulder magenta sequence top. "I get better tips if I look like this."

"You look amazing", Sam breathed. His light green eyes saw her cheeks flush, he held out his hand.

Mercedes took it as he led her inside. "I still think I'm over dressed for coffee", she sighed, side eyeing his dark blue jeans and fitted green long sleeves shirt.

Sam bent his head, "You're not, Mercedes", he placed a hand at the small of her back as they moved in line. "In fact I think everyone else is under dressed. In England you have to be dressed to the T for coffee."

"I think that's tea you're talking about", she giggle smiling up at him.

Sam blushed, "Oh yeah…but still you look beautiful."

The two got their order and sat in a back booth. Sam watch her drink her decaf from across the table.

"So if I remember right, I fell asleep while you were telling me about yourself, continue." Mercedes smiled at him.

"Not much else to tell, I was born in Tennessee, my family is still there I visit them at the holidays. I'm an only child…"

"You seem very well round for an only child", Mercedes said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well my parents took the no bullshit spoiled child approach on raising me", he chuckled. "What about you and your family" he asked. He saw her jaw clinch.

"Well I'm adopted, by Santana's parents really. So we are kind of like sisters. Tina is our next door neighbor and we grew up together. We went to the same college and moved out here permanently two years ago." She shrugged.

Sam noticed the part of her parent's car accident was left out. "Did you always know you wanted to sing"?

"Yeah, but since I've moved out here I'm beginning to see that singing can only get you so far", she sighed sadly, taking the lid off her cup and stirring the remains.

"How do you mean"?

"Meaning I don't look the part", she said simply, keeping her eyes on the drippings.

Sam looked at her 'look what part' he wondered. He thought about a promo poster of her album he could do for her, and Mercedes in a form curve fitting body suit matching the sexiness he saw. He felt his pants becoming a little snug. Sam cleared his throat, "Well, I think that I can help with getting your name out there."

Mercedes shook her head, "I don't want handouts, Sam. I want to earn my name in lights."

"But I can help you get there. There's nothing wrong with me helping you is there"?

"Yes there is" Mercedes sighed sadly polishing off her coffee. "When I do interviews and they ask me how I got started it will because I had a friend at the studio, not that I was discovered or something."

"Well, maybe I discovered you, have you thought of that"? Mercedes opened her mouth and shut it, thoughtfully. "I saw you perform, then I said to myself well that woman has talent. And I want to sign her" Sam smiled then frowned when she shook her head.

Mercedes patted his arm, "Thanks but no, Sam."

Sam furrowed his brow, "Why the hell not"!

"I don't want a handout, Samuel", she snapped back removing her hand.

"Mercedes it's not…"

"Yes it is so stop pushing it." She ended the conversation.

Sam sat back shaking his own head. "Why are you so stubborn", he blurted out.

Mercedes eyes narrowed. "Why do you care so"?

"Maybe I want you something good happen in you."

Sam watched her eyes grow narrower. "So Santana told you about my parents" she said, reading him like a book.

Sam glanced away before answering "Yeah" he looked back at her seeing her look through her bag. "Look Mercedes it's not a handout." Mercedes put a busy boy tip on the table and start to scoot out of the booth. "Are you leaving"? He made to follow her.

Mercedes didn't answer as she hurried out of the coffee shop. She heard him yell her name. "Look Sam I've tired of getting sympathy and shit because my parents died and I'm basically a fucking orphan. I don't need handout and I don't want your handouts" she spat angrily. She stumbled slightly. Sam caught her but she pushed away. Sam heard her moan in pain.

"Are you okay"?

"I'm fine" Mercedes straighten herself out. "Just… let me have my dream on my own."

"There is nothing wrong with help" Sam insisted. Mercedes headed back to her car. "I want to help you reach your dream, Mercedes, why is that so bad"? He called after as he followed her.

They reached her car, Sam took the keys in her hand, opening the door reached in and started the car. "Th…thank you" Mercedes whispered as she got in.

"It's nothing" Sam muttered seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer. He watched her drive away vowing to make her see his reason.

* * *

><p>"So…that's a <em>no <em>for you to stop running down my carpet, okay, cool, I got it" Artie tsked, watching his best friend pace a circle in his floor.

Sam had burst in and started ranting at him. "She, SHE IS SO FUCKIN SELFISH"!

"Really like just yesterday you were pickin' flowers saying, _she loves me she loves me more",_Artie scoffed.

"Yeah, well, so what, that's so…not the point." Sam blushed hard, "The point is she won't let me help her"!

"Sam are you seriously angry at her for being the first girl that hasn't asked you for a record deal."

"No" he said too fast for the answer to be true. "I'm angry 'cause I'm offering to help her and she is saying no. There are millions of people out there wishing they had her talent and this opportunity and she is blowing it off 'cause she doesn't want a handout."

"Did she say _why_she didn't want the handout?"

"Something about her not wanting sympathy cause she's an orphan." Sam groaned in his friend's chair. Moving a bit as something hard poked his thigh he pulled out a sock. "Why's this sock hard?" He raised an eyebrow tossing the sock back and forth in his hand.

"Hey, it's my wank sock, give it here", Artie said simply as Sam screamed tossing the sock hard at him then running to his a joined bathroom to scrub his hands. "I thought I lost it, thanks for finding it", he yelled.

Sam came back in with a disgusted look on his face. "So, what should I do about…about Mercedes?" He crossed his arms leaning against the post.

"I don't know", Artie shrugged, kissing the crusted sock. "If she doesn't want your help, she doesn't want your help simple math really. Neg-a-rin-o. Thing is, are you going to let this come between you two." He put the sock under his pillow. "Or you can just work behind the scenes."

"Behind the scenes?"

"Tell Hammerstein about her, and let him do the work."

Sam shoulders sagged, "But I want to help her though it Stein is a shark, he doesn't care about…"

"Her, only money yeah I know, he is my god father, remember." Artie was silent watching his friend stare off into space. "Look, is it a really a big deal if she wants your help or not?"

Sam sucked in his right cheek. "Yes because she doesn't know what's good for her."

Artie crossed his arms, "And you do?"

"I…", Sam looked away sucking in his cheeks.

"Look Sam, she was doing well before she met you. She sings at a bar and has a pretty big following. I think she will be just fine without you. You are just mad because your ego was crushed when she didn't automatically jump up and down, kissing your boots for thank yous."

"Kissing my boot is extreme but it wouldn't hurt to see her to jump up and down", he muttered bitterly, then smiled as he pictured her doing so.

Artie rolled his eyes knowing what his friend was smiling about, "If she wants your help let her come to you. You put the offer on the table leave it there and wait to so if she takes it."

* * *

><p>"SANTANA GUADALUPE LOPEZ"! Mercedes screamed as she burst into her friend's bedroom.<p>

"The hell is wrong with you"! Santana cried groggily sitting up in her bed.

Mercedes snatched the pillow Santana head was on and started hitting her with it. "YOU! Le dijo a el! Usted dijo Sam acerca de mis padres, que poco puta"!

Santana covered her face with her arms, "¿Qué tal si me lo hizo, él nescesita saber! Lo hice para protegeria,  
>estúpido"!<p>

"No soy estúpido, Santana! ¿Por qué no solo me dejan solo; puedo cuidarme"! She huffed, her arms getting tired. Santana sensed it a grabbed another pillow to make the fight fair.

"RECORDARÉ QUE, CUANDO SE TIENE EL SIGUIENTE HECHIZO"! Santana screamed.

Mercedes stopped hitting her sitting down on the bed as Santana rubbed her arm. "Sé que usted es simplemente mirando para mi, pero pero no puedo hacer tan bien", she whispered sadly on the verge of tears.

Santana hugged her, "I'm sorry but I can't. Tú eres mi Hermana, Mercedes, y yo siempre nos parecen fuera de usted."

Mercedes hugged her back, "Sé", she smiled as Tina walked in.

"Okay you two make it very hard to eavesdrop when you speak a different language." Tina glared disappointedly at the two sisters.

"No sé lo que quiere decir", Mercedes laughed at Tina face, joined by Santana.

"That is not fair you know Spanish was the only subject I ever failed", Tina stomped her foot.

"Usted quiere decir que usted no entiende las palabras Salem de mi boca", Santana gasped looking shocked.

"I. Hate. You. Both." Tina pointed at them before storming out as fits of laughter followed her.

* * *

><p>"Samuel Evans, what can I do for you today" Mr. Hammerstein grinned. The portly bald man sat behind a mahogany desk in the penthouse of a Los Angeles high rise.<p>

"Yes sir, I was wondering if I could perhaps start managing"?

Hammerstein raised an eyebrow, "Who"?

"Well, there's this woman in a local bar…"

Hammerstein chuckled, "Sammy Boy, you aren't after this girl"?

"No" Sam half-truthed. "She is brilliant and I want to manage her" he stated firmly.

"Okay Sam…I actually was starting to worry that you wouldn't branch out on your own. Where does she sing"?

"The Lazy Man club in north Hollywood."

"Well, I need to go see if she's worth my time I guess I have time thi..." He picked his phone to look at his schedule.

"No…sorry, but trust me she is worth it. She just…just doesn't want a deal at least not right now. I'm trying to talk her into it", Sam sighed.

"Well if this girl is as good as you claim; why doesn't she want a deal?"

"She thinks it's a handout, because we are friends", Sam's shoulders slumped.

Hammerstein tossed his phone back to the desk, "I see. Well Evans if she doesn't want one, don't waste your time on her."

"I won't give up on her, sir. She's just scared I think of what we could do with a voice like that. She amazing, I will sign her."

"Okay…okay, Evans slow your role. I got it. Do what you need to do but on your own time until she's signed. In otherwise don't neglect your work for a pretty face", Hammerstein muttered knowingly.

"I won't", Sam beamed proudly as he turned heading to the door, "But she way more than a beautiful face, Stein. You can beat your bottom dollar on that."

* * *

><p>"Ugh, what is he doing here?" Santana groaned seeing Sam and Artie enter the club a few nights later.<p>

"I invited them." Tina chimed.

"Why would you do that", Mercedes asked.

"Cause you both need to straighten things out concerning him. Santana you need and understand that every man isn't out to get your sister and Cedes you need to apologize for storming off after coffee the other night and almost having a spell cause you were so angry."

"Who told you about the coffee thing", Mercedes cringed.

"Fuck the coffee thing, Cedes you almost had a spell", Santana cut in before Tina could answer.

"No, I didn't I just felt light headed, Tana I'm fine."

"You sure are", Artie smirked sitting next to Tina. "Both of you", he pecked Tina's cheek, his eyes found Santana's, "Everyone can't be as lucky" he smirked as she rolled her eyes at him.

Mercedes looked up at Sam who stuffed his hands in his jean pockets waiting for her to move over so he could sit. She did and immediately felt the heat of his body next to hers when he sat down.

"So how is everyone, its been a while", Artie grinned. "I'm doing fine thanks for asking. Sam here found my lost sock", He tried to break the tension.

"Okay to the big lipped elephant in the room." Santana sighed at Tina's nudge. "I'm sorry if I ever hurt your feelings regarding my sister."

"Um okay…er apology accepted", Sam raised his eyebrows. "If you are talking to me."

"I don't see anyone else at the table with their mouth face ratio is totally off." She pointed at his mouth.

"Tana", Mercedes glared.

"Oh, come off it you know I don't say stuff that's not true."

Sam moved his hand over Mercedes, "It's okay it is true my mouth is really big. When I was little I could fit five tennis balls in the without choking."

"Don't even Santana", Mercedes hissed.

"COME ON! He is just giving it to me", she whined.

Sam let out hearty laugh, "Bring it, Tana."

"Hold up Trouty Mouth you have to earn the right to call me, Tana." Santana leaned forward getting her verbal guns ready.

Sam did the same, "I'm waiting", he smirked.

"Well I already said your mouth takes up two thirds of your face. With your eyes bulging like that makes you look like a damn blow fish. Since you like balls, give or take, you like to blow things _up_, am I right."

Mercedes warned again, "Santana."

"No its okay, Mercedes, I got it." Sam gave her hand s strong squeeze. "Very good start, Tana." He smirked at not changing her name. "But let's see. Other than being very pretty, your mouth is very big too. Not in the way mine is, but with probably just as many if not more balls."

Santana mouth fell open. She had never gotten bested before.

"Nice one", Artie high fived Sam.

Sam felt Mercedes remove her hand form his and scoot closer to her friend. _Shit! To far Sam, why do you always take things to far?_ He cleared his throat, "Sorry Santana, it was too far, I know I should have stopped." He glanced at Mercedes who eyed him quietly.

Santana shook her head, "Impressive, Evans, maybe those balls in your mouth are actually in your pants." She recovered.

"Okay can we please stop talking about balls", Tina pleaded.

"I thought you liked balls", Artie smirked.

Tina rolled her eyes but smiled as a black man with envied cheekbones and killer white smile approached the table.

"Hi Shaun", Mercedes beamed eagerly up at him.

"Hey, Cedes", Shaun flashed his pearly whites at her causing an uncontrollable giggle to come forth.

Sam looked between the two, knowing instantly he would have to step up his game for Mercedes to even look at him like that.

"You ready for our song, baby", Shaun asked.

Mercedes nodded, "I sure am."

"Great I'll see you up there. Hey, Latina and my Chinese Dumpling", he rubbed his hands together licking his lips, he stared at Santana, "you two going to join her tonight."

"Yeah", Tina awed.

"Cool", he nudged Artie, "You better keep her satisfied", he warned, winking at Tina, who was melting in her seat. Shaun left a second later.

"Cedes, you're drooling", Santana said in disgust.

"Damn, I always do that", she groaned taking a napkin and wiping her mouth then the small pool on the table. "He will never ask me out if I keep doing that. Well I should go get ready." She turned to Sam, who was focused on picking at the pattern in the wood grain of the table. "Sam"?

"What"! He hissed glaring at her.

"I…huh…I need to get by to get dressed for my set", she looked at him in shock at the sudden harshness.

"Oh of course", he scooted out of the booth, "Can't keep precious, Shaun waiting can we." He mumbled bitterly.

"Are you okay, Sam", Mercedes touched his arm, which soothed his angst.

"I'm good", he sighed looking into her soft brown eyes.

"Okay then", she removed her hand, the angst was back. "Tina, Tana you coming after I sing?"

The friends nodded and she left. Sam sat back down and felt Santana move next to him. "Jealous much, Sammy Wammy", she smirked.

"No. I'm not…"

"Kind of cute", she poked him to let her out of the booth; Artie did the same with Tina. "Maybe there is something more with you", she eyed him, before leaving with Tina.

Confused Sam watched the two leave, what did she mean _something more_?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mercedes<strong>_** and Santana Talk:**

_**He told him! You told Sam about my parents, you bitch! **_

_What if I did, he needed to know! I did it to protect you, stupid! _

_**I am not stupid, Santana! Why can't you just leave me alone; can I take care of myself!**_

_I'LL REMEMBER THAT FOLLOWING ONE OF YOUR SPELLS! _

_**I know that you are looking out for me, but I can't do some things by myself. **_

_You are my sister, Cedes, and I'll always take care of you._

_**I know**__._

_**You really don't know what we are talking about?**_

_You mean that you do not understand the words that are coming out of my mouth._

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the wait. I promise to update sooner. Thanks for being patient.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dreams, Lies, and Butterflies Chapter 5 **by Yinx

Groaning his eyes flickered open. He had had the same dream of him and Mercedes up on stage singing Drake's _Make Me Proud_. But in real life he knew it was her and _Shaun_that show-man the song two weeks ago.

Sam side-eyed himself, _Santana was right he was jealous and Mercedes and Shaun weren't even dating_. He saw her face, the way it lit up when Shaun talked to her. _It wasn't like Shaun paid her any kind real attention calling her Shawty. What the hell was a Shawty anyway? Why did girls go for the bad boys? You don't know if he's a bad boy you just don't like him Samuel.__  
><em>  
>Rolling his eyes at himself he tossed back the covers to get in the shower. His phone rang just as he open the bedroom door; it was Mercedes according to the ID. Sam picked up the phone. He hadn't talked to her since that night mainly because he was ashamed that he snapped at her. He pressed receive.<p>

"Hello"?

_"Uh…Sam"?_

"Yeah", Sam smiled at her cute sigh of relief of, he guessed, having the dialed the right number.

_"Oh good, hey it's Mercedes."_

"Yeah I know." _Shit I didn't mean to say that_. Sam smacked his forehead.

_"Oh…um sorry is this a bad time"?_

"Er no I just..."

_"Yes it is, I'll call back."_

"Mercedes", but she had already hung up. Sam chunked his phone across the room where it broken into three pieces.

"Nice one." Artie smirked from the door at he passed. "Better hope your sim card is okay or you'll have lost her number."

"Fuck"! Sam roared rushing over to assess the damage.

* * *

><p>"Cedes, MERCEDES"!<p>

"What", she looked terrified at Tina as she snapped out of her trance.

"You have been snapping that same bean for the past five minutes." Tina pointed at the five millimeter bean in Mercedes' hand.

"Sorry", Mercedes muttered getting up and started to pack the cinnamon buns she had made earlier that morning.

"What going on with you? You're kind of out of it since you came out of your room this morning."

"It's Sam. Not like that", she scolded when Tina smiled knowingly. "I called him since I haven't seen him in a like two weeks; I was going to invite him and Artie over for thanksgiving tomorrow. But he snapped at me I don't know what I did wrong."

"Who knows, did you call him again; maybe he woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"I did his phone was off. I'll just go over and invite them both." She placed the packed cinnamon buns in a basket and some more in a tin, placing the tin in her patchwork hobo pack. Mercedes started out the door grabbing her keys on the way.

"You want to change first", Tina called after her. "No…it's okay."

Mercedes knock on his door twenty minutes later. Sam opened the door in Pokey pajama bottoms towel drying his hair.

"Mercedes"! Sam stammered in shock.

"Uh hey", Mercedes avoided his bare chest with dark blonde hair. "I uh um tried to reach you your phone was off." _How dare he answer the door with no shirt on and pants too low to be even legal!_Her eyes darted back wondering where that happy trail lead and was it really a happy ending.

Sam grimaced at his stupidity, "Yeah it broke."

"Sam threw his phone into the wall." Artie confessed behind him. "Ooo cinna' buns." He shoved Sam aside, grabbing Mercedes arm pulled her and basket of cinnamon rolls inside. He didn't let go til they were in the kitchen where he picked one up stuffed half of it in his mouth. Artie eyes rolled back. "Sweet Baby Jesus marry me, Mercedes."

Mercedes snorted, "What would Tina think"?

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." He said slyly. "Listen, it can all work out Tina can still be my girl but you would be my lady that gives me my supplies when I get itchy."

"Like a drug dealer," Mercedes chuckled.

"Don't be so negative," Artie waved around a cinnamon bun, "more like My Lady Buns code words you know."

Mercedes giggled shaking her head as Sam came in frowning at Artie's comment. She stopped immediately watching him pull down a wife-beater over his happiness. "I…um wanted to know…the reason I called Sam, was to invite you two to thanksgiving at our house tomorrow."

"Girl you had me at invite", Artie grinned showing bits of dough in his teeth. He picked up the basket heading towards his room. "And excuse me I'mma about to have a multi foodgasm... so don't come in. It will be messy." He left the two alone.

"Thanks for the invite Mercedes...but", Sam sighed.

"Oh here", Mercedes dug out a tin filled with the sticky buns out of her patchwork hobo bag. "Just in case," she smiled up at him then pointed at Artie's door.

Sam took the tin. "Thanks" he mumbled. "How were your sets"?

"They were okay people seem to like Shaun and mines duet so we do that on Wednesday." She saw his jaw clench so she quickly changed the subject. "I missed seeing you and Artie in the crowd; well, you really, Artie doesn't pay me any mind when Tina around."

"You missed me"? The side of his mouth went up in a big lop-sided grin. It wasn't a green light more yellow red. He would proceed with extreme caution.

"Yeah you were like my biggest fan besides my sisters." Sam saw her ears redden. "So um…do you want to come tomorrow"?

"You cooking"? Mercedes nodded. "What"?

"Uh well like your regular stuff, turkey legs, ham, dressing, snap bean casserole, yams." Mercedes listed off the things.

Sam smiled when she said dressing instead of stuffing. He bit his lip trying hard not to blurt out a _Hell Yes!_He forgot he was supposed to be listening to her.

"So Sam how about it will get you away from take-out menus and buffets."

"Yeah sounds great." _Crap I sound like a dork._He relaxed when she hit his arm, snorting, which he loved.

"Okay um", she gave a nervous giggle, "Dinner is at four", she smiled up at him. Mercedes turned heading for the door. "Artie," she called out at his door as she past. "Dinner is a four, Artie! Wear your stretchy pants"!

Artie opened the door brown sugar stained the front of his shirt. "I'll be there with bells on, Shawty."

Mercedes shook her head glancing back at Sam. "I don't know how you do it Sam", they reached the door. "He is a handful." They stepped out on the small front porch.

Sam closed the door behind him. "Too true", he grinned. "But he gives me practice, when I have my own kids someday."

"You want kids"?

"Are you that surprise, there are still guys out there that actually do want a family you know."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "I know that you silly goose. I was just thinking that you seem to be very, I don't know, serious like when you aren't doing your impressions."

"One of us has to be the strict parent, Mercedes", he said softly.

"Well I know I'm the fun parent", Mercedes shrugged. Then realized what they were talking about quickly changed the subject. "So, I need to get going still have things to cook." She gave him a quick wave and started down the walk.

Sam smiled watching her leave in those pants... "Oi, Miz Jones", he called after her. Mercedes turned around. "Like your pajama bottoms", he smirked.

Mercedes looked down at the smiling and waving Gumby pattern scrunching her nose. This was new she thought never had a guy complimented her pajamas or the fact that she wore them everywhere. Mercedes looked up laughing as she spotted the Pokey pajama bottoms he wore. "Like yours too, Evans."

* * *

><p>Sam knocked on the door at exactly four the next day. Tina answered with a big smile and the smells of sweet and savory wafted out to meet them.<p>

"Glad you two made it", she blushed as Artie kissed her cheek.

Sam had to admit Artie was different when it came to Tina. Though his mouth was the same she seemed to bring out the best in him. Tina led the two into the bungalow and to the kitchen where Mercedes and Santana sat on the bar stools. Mercedes was right it was so much better than a Chinese buffet.

The quaint table was filled end to end with turkey legs, a spiral glazed ham, green bean casserole, sweet potato casserole, and dressing.

Sam stomach growled. His ears turned a slight red knowing Mercedes heard it when she came over handing off a glass of red wine to each of them.

"Glad you could make it" she smiled up at him. Sam returned the smiled resisting the strong urge to touch her lips.

"Wouldn't miss this", he said in a low voice. The group sat and started to dig in. "Wait don't you guys say what you are thankful for"? Sam asked.

"Err no", Santana loaded her plate with green bean casserole.

"Well I'm thankful for Walmart being out of milk, if not I'd never met Mercedes and her purple sweatpants." Sam held her gaze seeing her flush.

"Boo, Corny Cob. That shits lame", Santana rolled her eyes. "I'm thankful for my sisters and my daddy for buying this house so we didn't have to rent in this over-priced town."

"Well I'm thankful for my girl", Artie grinned kissing Tina hand. "And Mercedes buns." Sam almost did a spit take with his wine. "Shawty your cinna buns are my life. If I could pick a way to die it would be death by Mercedes buns."

They table burst out with laughter. Tina calmed them down with what she was thankful for.

"…For my family. Blood or not, we are sisters and my parents for believing in me to give my dreams a chance."

Mercedes smiled lowering head, "I'm thankful for every day I had with my parents it is so true you never know what you had til it's gone." Sam saw her blink back the coming tears. "But God gave me another family." She squeezed Santana hand, "I couldn't ask for better."

"Leave it to Cedes for our sermon." Santana hugged her sister and kissed her cheek. "Now can I eat"? She eyed Sam who grinned nodding.

They drove in, Sam tasting the dressing first. It rivaled, no, it was better than his moms. "Who made the dressing", he asked.

"I did", Mercedes looked at him as she forked a bit of turkey in her mouth.

"Marr... It's amazing." He was beginning to see how Artie can have food orgasms. Sam shoved a few more bites down before asking Artie to pass the dressing bowl.

"Damn right it is", Santana smiled proudly. "That's the only thing she cooks it takes two days to make it. Worth every bite," Santana smiled at her sister.

"It's no big deal. I also glazed the ham." Mercedes shrugged. They heard the front door open and loud accented voice traveled to their ears.

Mercedes dropped her fork onto the plate with a loud _CLACK_. It was followed by Santana and Tina cutlery. "Oh god", her eyes went wide as she stared at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Oh shit", Santana muttered staring at the same place Mercedes was.

"Oh no", Tina body stiffened.

Sam wondered why the girls reacted like this when someone clearly broke into their house. He stood up to go investigate but saw dark curls tackle Tina, who lost her balance and fell off her chair to the floor.

Artie helped her up and Sam realized it was a child about eight in age. The next second, the kitchen was filled with people. Two more kids one in early teens a girl and another one late teens a boy they were followed by a couple. The woman looked exactly like Santana only thirty years older, with dyed fiery hair. She was short just like Mercedes and the man was naturally tan with light brown hair and blue eyes. Both were talking very fast in a language Sam knew as Spanish but different from any Latin Spanish dialect he knew. They stopped when they saw him and Artie.

"What is this Santana what have I told you about boys. I hope you are using your birth control Lopez women are very fertile," the woman scolded her accent was very heavy.

"Ma," Santana cried getting up.

Mercedes moved, "Ma, Papi, this is Sam Evans and Artie Abrams they are our friends."

"Friends", Mrs. Lopez set down the large platter of plastic wrap turnovers. She eyed Artie hand on Tina. "Tina, your parents will surely hear about this. They won't believe…"

"No they won't", Mr. Lopez patted his wife's back then stepping around her holding out his hand to shake Sam and Artie's. "My wife Elsa, Manuel Lopez", he stated eyeing both men he was a head taller than both. "Those two", he pointed back at Santana and Mercedes, "are my daughters. And that one", he pointed to Tina.

"Was a result of a happy ending gone wrong", Artie chuckled but it was halted by a glare so cold it made Sam skin crawl.

"She is my daughter's best friend which makes her my daughter when her parents aren't around." His icy blue eyes starred Artie down until the younger man looked away.

"Got it sir", Artie swallowed hard.

"Daddy you bring me anything", Santana flounced over hoping to clear the tension.

Manuel slowly turned his attention from Artie to her. "Course it's in the truck with the rest of the food."

"Food"? Mercedes looked confused.

"And suitcases." Her mother said still eyeing Sam.

"You two, go help", Manuel instructed Sam and Artie.

"Dude your dad Mercedes is a hard ass", Artie groaned hoisting two bags on shoulders.

"No, he is just overly protective." She countered.

"Whatever. Sam I feel sorry for you bro."

Mercedes scrunched up her face, "What is he talking about"?

"Who knows", Sam shrugged knowing he would need Mr. Lopez to like him before he went full force for Mercedes hand. She was a type of girl that wanted her parent's approval.

Finally with the food and suitcases inside he and Artie were introduced to the rest of the family. Norma was the curly headed girl that tackled Tina. Right now she was joined at the hip to her a tiny shadow wherever Tina went. The preteen was Cruz and seemed to have an instant crush on Sam asking him question after question about himself. The last one, Jax, had green eyes the same shade as Sam and curly sandy hair, dark tan skin, Sam thought he looked like he could be his and Mercedes love child. He couldn't help note the crush Jax had on his adopted sister catching him glancing at or flat out staring at Mercedes in awe. _It's okay,_ Sam thought, _I stare sometimes too._

The unexpected company polished off the meal meant for the sisters and their friends. But it was soon forgotten by the smells of Spanish food. Sam was in love not just with Mercedes but her family as well. He had always wished for a brother or sister now he was surrounded by them. He watched from the open living room where he Artie Manuel and Jax watch the Dallas Cowboys take on the Washington Redskins.

He grinned listening to Spanglish being spoken from the women. Mercedes was smiling like he never seen he wanted to join. Sam made his way into the kitchen. The talking stopped.

"You lost, Corn-Fed". He expected this from Santana but it was her mother that said it. Now he knew where it came from.

Sam stammered, "Errr I…"

"Mama", Cruz smiled taking Sam hand to sit him down at the table. "The man" she giggled "is thirsty."

Sam caught Mercedes amused eyes. So he humored the girl. "You know me well already, Cruz."

"Do you want lemonade"? The girl asked.

"Sure", he smiled at her. Cruz rushed off to the frig. "What are you doing"?

"Cooking", Tina answered "and looking at ads to see if we need to get in line for things tomorrow."

"I told them I'm not going." Mercedes said "I never really liked Black Friday.

Elsa sighed, "Question is what to do with the kids."

"I can take them Ma", Mercedes smiled.

"Who is going to help you if something happens", she asked with concern.

"I can help. I've got some passes to Magic Mountain, I earned from work. Need to use them", he wasn't able to complete the sentence as a sharp squeal from Cruz rang in his ear as she set his glass down.

"Oh awesome I've always wanted to go"!

Sam smiled, "Well I'll pick your guys up a seven."

"Why so early" Mercedes asked scrunching her nose.

"We can do breakfast. I know this little café that does simply the most amazing fresh apple tart," Sam asked. "And it's half way across town, so rush hour and all, we live in LA, Baby." He cleared his throat as Elsa eyes narrowed and Mercedes ears turned red. Silently kicking himself at calling her baby when she just wanted to be friends.

"Yum!" Rang Cruz and Norma, their scream brought everyone back from their personal thoughts.

"Okay seven it is," Mercedes recovered with a smile.

Mercedes opened the door at exactly seven the next morning. "It's so early" she greeted Sam with a yawn and a yellow t-shirt.

"Early bird catches the worm, Mercedes", he took the shirt. "What's this for?" Sam stepped inside.

"So it will be easier to spot if one of us gets lost." Mercedes closed the door looking up at him. "You don't have to wear…"

"No, it's okay good idea." He smiled at her before taking off his shirt revealing his broad chest to her again. "At first I thought you were trying to dress me and we aren't even dating." He teased watching her avoid him with her eyes.

Mercedes scoffed rolling her eyes, "Would you please get dress then help me with the rest of the stuff." She left him there chuckling as she headed for the kitchen. Sam followed but did not put on the shirt, wanting to tease her with his half nakedness a little more.

He wished he had as her father was in the kitchen reading the morning newspaper. "You always arrive at people homes without a shirt on, Mr. Evans?"

"Ah…no, no sir. Mmmercedes gave me another one and I was just…"

"Put it on." Manuel said in a low tone. He watched Sam as he did before returning to his paper.

Sam walked over to Mercedes. "Don't let him get to you Sam. Papi is just showing off." She gave him a small smile, "Isn't that right, Papi." Mercedes teased her father; Sam chanced a glance over, seeing the older gentleman's jaw clench.

Sam nodded but didn't speak until they were a block away from the house heading toward the happiest place on earth. "Your dad, Mercedes, scares the shit out of me." He glanced back into the SUV seeing the children were still asleep.

Mercedes sighed sadly. "Sorry you had to meet them like this. But the good thing is we aren't dating otherwise it would be much…much…much worse."

Sam eyes grew wide, "You're…you're joking right?" He glanced over seeing her shake her head sadly. "I'm screwed", he whispered.

"My dad verbally tortured my last boyfriend for two hours when he caught us sitting…just sitting on my bed, with the door open." Mercedes studied him as he stared out the windshield unblinking. Sam gripped the steering wheel hard that his knuckles turned an ashen white. "Good thing we are just friends, huh," she said slyly, an evil smirk forming on her mouth.

Sam swallowed hard nodding. "Yeah," he croaked, "Friends is good." _Fuck now I not only have to convince her to date me but her father too._ He thought. _And possibly her mother, Damnit my list of approval is getting longer and longer._ Sam heard her snort.

"Oh my god, you fell for it." Mercedes almost doubled over in her seat. "I got you really good, Evans."

Sam blinked; he glanced over at her as he stopped at a red light. "I'm going to get you for this, Miz Jones." He side-eyed her when she sat up covering her mouth as another loud snort came out.

"We…we will see. Oh god you should have seen your face, Sam." She cackled, "You're…you're joking right", she mimicked him.

"Not even in the least bit funny", Sam grumped but gave her a lop-sided smile.

They arrived at the Beachwood Café twenty minutes later.

"This place doesn't look open, Sam." Mercedes said taking a still sleeping Norma into her arms.

"Yeah it's not." He gave her sly grin watching her face fall. Mercedes took a step back and away from Sam's SUV as Jax and Cruz stumbled groggily out. Sam, with the same smile of his face stepped closer to Jax placing a hand on his shoulder. "The café doesn't open until April," he whispered. Mercedes snatched at Cruz hand while clinging tighter to Norma with the other.

Sam couldn't hold it in and knew his eyes were about to give him away. He started chuckling, "Told you I would get you back, Miz Jones." He winked at her. Wrapping his arm around Jax's shoulders he steered him towards the restaurant where other people were starting to arrive.

Mercedes caught up with him. "Well played. Creepy as hell, but well played."

"Didn't think I could pull it off did you?" Sam opened the door letting her and the children in first.

She shook her head, "No, you surprised me, Sam. Color me impressed." She smiled up at him before turning to look for a menu.

Sam smirked doing a winning fits pump.

* * *

><p>Sam could tell she was hot. The spray fan wasn't helping anymore. He watched as she grimed and bared it for the kids that were pulling her to the next forty-five minute line wait. He stood behind her and whispered.<p>

"Can you find us some gifts in that souvenir shop? Need something to gift your dad so he won't verbally assault me when we get home."

Mercedes wiped the sweat off the brow shaking her head. "Sorry I can't, got to stay with the kids."

"I can handle them, Mercedes. Besides I don't think you want to go on this one." Sam pointed to the high twist, turns and heart-stopping corkscrews.

Mercedes nodded her eyes thanking him, turned heading for the shop. Sam smiled watching her go.

"You like my sister don't you"?

Sam turned back seeing Jax, arms crossed and a disgruntled look on his face. "What"?

"You like my sister," Jax repeated brazen as his dark green eyes narrowed.

Sam was taken aback at the harshness. "I guess…I guess I do."

Jax shook his head. "Why haven't you asked her out yet"?

"I did," Sam confessed, not sure why to this sixteen-year-old. "Your sister just wants to be friends."

"Guys and girls can't be friends. Someone will always want the other."

"We can be friends we are friends…"

Jax scoffed rolling his eyes. "You're saying if my sister started dating another guy you wouldn't be jealous that it's not you"?

Sam opened his mouth and closed it.

"I thought so," Jax continued smugly. "Look if you want to date her keep asking her til she says yes."

"I'm not going to focus myself on her if she doesn't want me, Jax. Mercedes is more than just some puppet. Yeah it's going to suck ass seeing her with other men but it's her choice. Even if I don't get her in the end having her as a friend is a great second."

Jax shrugged turning back to the line that said twenty-five minute wait. "It's your funeral. But you'll come to see that the friend zone suck ass as you put it."

* * *

><p>Sam hated to admit it but Jax was right. Friend zone sucked ass. He watched, from the booth he shared with Tina, Santana, and Artie, Mercedes and her now duet partner Shaun do a cover of Mariah Carey's All I Want For Christmas, two weeks later. It sounded beautiful probably the best since the original he thought.<p>

Sam gazed up at the stage as the two interacted with for show affection and sass. He watched Mercedes wrap tinsel around Shaun's neck bringing him close as she moved her hips against him. He looked away feeling all of a sudden that he couldn't breathe. He excused himself from table and made his way to the car. He decided just to stay here until Artie was ready to go home.

Letting his head fall forward hitting the steering wheel, Sam closed his eyes thinking up a plan anything to get Mercedes alone so they could talk. About what, he didn't know or care he just wanted her next to him. Sam heard a knock on the glass. Expecting it to be Santana, he was surprised to see Tina smiling at him through the passenger window. Sam unlocked the door.

Tina hopped in shivering a little because of the cold front that was moving into the area. "It's getting to you huh." She said sadly turning to face him. "Mercedes being with Shawn, it's getting to you."

Sam shoulders dropped, "They are dating now"?

"No, but I'm sure it will happen soon."

They sat in silence.

"Mercedes told you that you aren't her type, yet you still go after her."

Sam jaw ticked. "I'm not going after her, we are friends."

"Could have fooled me, taking her and her siblings to Six Flags, trying hard to make her laugh every chance you get, not to mention offering her a recording contract." Tina listed off the items.

"Then maybe I'm the fool thinking she would even go for me, huh," he glanced over seeing her almond eyes studying him in the dark.

"Maybe you are. Most men would have given up or once they've had her just walked away." Tina turned toward the windshield, "Can't take the baggage that comes with dating her, but you're different, Sam. Something about you and I know that you and Mercedes are meant to be."

"I'm not. How can I be if she won't give me a chance"? Sam sighed punching the wheel.

Tina chuckled watching him shake his hand in pain. "Offer her the contract again." She held up a hand when he started to interrupt. Turning in her seat, Tina opened the door. "Offer her the contract again with Shaun by her side."

* * *

><p>Mercedes headed of stage after her set followed by Shaun.<p>

"Great set tonight, Shawty," Shaun breathed showing his amazing white smile.

"Yeah I know the crowd really seemed to like it." Mercedes smiled opening the door to broom closet that served double duty as her dressing room.

"We should take it on the road, you know, get more exposure." Shaun followed her in closing the door after him.

Mercedes shook her head, "I'm a solo act, Shaun. You know that." She motioned for him to turn around as she made her way behind a shelving unit to change.

"Yeah I do know, but Shawty just think of all the gigs we could get as a duo." Shaun turned sneaking a peek through the shelves at her curves. "We could be like the next Ike and Tina." He turned back around before she made her way out.

"Didn't really like the way that relationship turned out," Mercedes scoffed coming around dressed in purple sweatpants and a Jonas Brothers T-shirt.

Shaun scrunched up his face watching her take off her make-up. "Not like that but the music they made together, you have to admit was awesome."

Mercedes smiled thinking back to her college years at the talent show where she and Santana did a duet of River Deep, Mountain High. It had won them the prize four years in a row. "Okay yeah you have a point there. But still Shaun I'm solo..."

"If we get a deal we can split it fifty/fifty."

Mercedes was about to answer when a knock came to the door. "Come in!" Make-up free Mercedes turned to see Sam coming in. "Hey Sam, everything okay I saw you leave during our song."

Sam couldn't help but smile. _At least she was thinking about me while up gyrating with Shaun._ "Yeah I'm good, issues. Tina helped me out." He watched her eyebrows go up in surprise.

"Tina"?

"Yeah," he chuckled. _Jealous much Miz Jones_, he thought. "Anyway I came to ask about the record contract again."

Shaun's eyes widened. "He gave you a contract!" he turned his bulging eyes on Mercedes.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "He offered me one, but I turned it down."

"WHAT THE FUCK FOR!" Shaun yelled, making Mercedes jump in her seat.

Sam stepped forward. "There's no need to raise your voice."

"Whatever, man. Shawty, this is the chance we've been waiting for."

"We…Shaun, Sam offered me the contract not yo…" Mercedes began.

"We accept," Shaun stuck out his hand to Sam for a shake.

"Errr…" Sam glanced at Mercedes.

"No we do not!" Mercedes stood up pushing Shaun hand away from Sam. "This isn't a _we_, Shaun. _We_ are not a group we just sing together for fun, that's all!"

"Look if you don't take the deal I will." Shaun said through gritted teeath as he glared down at her. "You can be replaced."

"Actually she can't." Sam said smugly, speaking for the first time in a while. "I offered the contract to Miss Jones and only Miss Jones. In fact when I came in here I offered it to her and only her again. So maybe your ears need a flush out."

Shaun gawked at the blonde. "Fine, you'll be sorry you didn't offer it to both of us when you had the chance." Shaun narrowed his eyes as they looked back a forth between the two. He threw his weight into Sam's shoulder as he passed on his way out.

The remaining two were quiet for a long time.

"Didn't expect him to ever act like that," Mercedes sighed walking over to pick up her bag. "But I should have seen it coming."

Sam took her bag from her. "Why is that"?

"Cause Sam, all guys want something, no one can just be my friend; they all want something in return," They made their way down the hall. "even you."

"Wha…what! I don't…" Sam stopped as he started to sputter.

Mercedes looked up at him. "You can't stand there and say you wished we were dating, Sam. I see the way you look at me." She sucked in her cheeks looking away, her ears turning red. "You wish we were more than friends."

"Is that so wrong, Mercedes? Of course I wish we were more than friends, but we are not. It may take me a while to adjust to that fact but I've accepted that I'm not what you are looking for. A guy can still just be your friend, and not want anything, but your friendship in return can't he"?

"I don't know can he"? Mercedes asked back. "You would be my first."

Sam smirked at the statement. "You would be my first as well." The two stop staring at each other. It was awkward feeling yet comforting at the same time; to have someone of the opposite sex being willing to be your friend for friendship sake.

"I'll prove it to you." Sam continued, "We never finished our Star Wars marathon."


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Nondenominational Holiday! Here is my gift to you, a 14k word update on a story most thought I forgot. No fears, Readers, I'm sure this chapter will more than cover the wait and leave you wanting more. If not you can always leave a comment. I hope y'all have a very merry holidays and I hope to see y'all sooner rather than later. Happy Reading and Enjoy :-D**

**Dreams, Lies, and Butterflies Chapter 6** by Yinx1

* * *

><p>Mercedes woke up staring at an unfamiliar ceiling; her breath faltered. Panicking, she sat straight up looking around the modern straight-line yet homey styled room. Spotting the collection of vintage guitars and a poster of Conway Twitty next to Kanye West, her heart beat settling back to normal.<p>

She rolled her eyes at herself why couldn't she stay awake during his movie. Mercedes fell back on the bed. _Probably cause I've seen the damn thing over a hundred times. I know the parts by heart not to mention knowing Navi fluently._ She looked over at Sam, who slept next to her; he was so peaceful, almost angelic, baby angel. Mercedes chuckled softly wondering what he would say if she ever told him that. She blushed at the thought.

Sam stirred turning towards her, his arm draping over her waist innocently; his mouth open slightly as a loud snore came from within. Mercedes tried her best to cover her laugh, smiling at the touching gesture, _Who's cuddling now, Sam Evans._

It felt nice to be held again. She had gone too long without being touch by the opposite sex in this matter. Her mind began to wander back to their first movie night and what he told her. Was it possible to have those feelings for another at first glance?_  
><em>  
>Staring at the sleeping figure, Mercedes began to wonder if her face gave that away. She had tried to keep a straight face when he told her he loved her. Her heart had jumped into her throat yet she didn't run or ask him why. Mercedes had had one of those falling in love at first sight flings. His name was Ethan Marino and they were each other's firsts of everything. Guess everyone had one falling in love at first sight.<p>

She had met him during her family's summer vacation in Spain, six years ago. They were both nineteen and in what parents would call young love. Mercedes like most girls in late high school and college had made "The List" of what they want in a mate. Number one on her list was brains.

Ethan wasn't just smart; he was what they called a gifted child, graduating high school at fifteen and college at eighteen. Mercedes childhood was filled with normal smarts of A's and B's; her last year in high school she did make the honor roll. But her smarts didn't match Ethan's; she often fell behind on his intellectual jokes or discussions. This caused many summer fling fights and she began to wonder why they were together.

He would tell her it was because of her body; he was cocky and would give her back handed compliments. And almost everything that came out of his mouth had a double meaning or sexual innuendo to it. It was sweet and funny and sometimes embarrassing, when he would say things in front of her family.

Santana had made it known since the first date that she didn't care for him. And what Santana didn't like, you weren't allowed to like either. She was never come out a say it but would plant seeds of doubt and concern. Ethan blamed her for the break up.

Mercedes, under the suggestion of her sister, had sworn off guys until Mike Chang seemed to finally come out of his awkward stage, of being shy and reluctant around her. She couldn't help but to be smitten with his newly confident and charming ways.

Mike's father and hers were friends since childhood. It was a rare sight seeing an Asian family moved into the burrow next to you in Granada, and not to mention a curious blonde headed blue eyed boy that would peek through their letter slot. Curiosity turned into an almost forty year friendship. The families were so close that Manuel and Yao decided that it should be closer as in setting up their eldest for marriage. Problem was Santana and Mike wanted no part of it or each other.

It was like clash of the titans complete with thunder and lighting, whenever they were together because they were so similar. Both sarcastic, though Mike's was more dry and you had to think about what he said; whereas Santana was just plain blunt. Mercedes seemed to be the only one that could keep them from killing each other. That's when they clicked and started going out. But it didn't last long when Santana got wind of it. Soon after, the couple broke it off after two months.

Two, that was the limit of her relationship experience. Now she sat in bed with a maybe third. That's if she could see past his outside appearance that scared her. It's funny how those that came before can ruin those that come after.

His dark blonde hair stuck at old angles and his face scrunched like he was figuring out how to sleep. She grinned at him as she played lightly with his arm hair. She could see herself with him, _maybe_. Sam was nice and caring even when it got on her nerves like him wanting to be her manger. He had backed off suggesting it, which got her to think about it, again. If he could see her as a star why couldn't others.

_Maybe, I should take the offer._Mercedes gently moved his arm off of her. She was bored as she turned on her side to face him. Instead of screaming to wake him she began tapping his nose.

_Mercedes straddled his hips suddenly changing from her comfy sweats to a cleavage popping white teddy. Sam remained asleep as she lowered her lips to his letting the touch linger until he woke._

_"Hey," his voice scratchy and hoarse as he gazed up at her._

_"Hey… sorry I fell asleep on you again," she whispered tucking a spiral curl behind her ear._

_Sam ran his hands over the silken skin of her arms taking her in. God she was even more beautiful almost glowing, he thought. "No problem, how else can I get you in my bed, Miz Jones."_

_She ran her fingers through his bangs before cupping his cheek, "You could just ask, you know," she flashed a smile. Mercedes lowered her head capturing his mouth, hearing him groan as he open his mouth to her._

_A lazily smile spread across his mouth as her lips wandered lower and lower on his body following the happy trail further ago his body. Sam groaned as one of her small hands slipped into his sweats and underwear stroking him gently. Her mouth placed feather like kisses across his tight washboard abs.__A finger lazily circled the tip, before jerking his member faster. Mercedes tongue licked his right nipple making his breath hitch._

_"Mercedes, I'm gonna come," he croaked. _

_Her lips kisses him soundly jerking him faster and faster. Sam body twitched, his eyes crossed, goosebumps formed on his arms and legs as his toes curled in ecstasy. He let out low growl whispering her name as he came.__"Wow that's a lot," Mercedes whispered looking at the seed that coated her hand and his lower abdomen. "I guess if we ever had sex I would get pregnant cause no condemn can hold that." She laughed as he reaching up fisting some of hair at the nap bringing her lips to his._

Sam opened his eyes smiling still but wondering if having wet dreams at his age was still a thing…_supposed to be a thing_. He sat up in his childhood bed after just arriving at his parent's house late the night before. He grabbed his phone from the side table flipping through the pictures until he found one of him and her at their latest movie marathon both of them dressed in the dream state comfy sweats.

Her curls pulled up into a high bun, no makeup, still a vision, even with tongue out and eyes crossed. Sam wasn't one to keep journal for his sentimental thoughts and memories but he did like to take pictures videos to document them. Pictures of this certain milestone in their relationship, his heart couldn't help but flutter.

_Sam had just gotten back from refilling the bowl of chips coming back to find her lying comfortably on the deep almost bed like sofa.__Setting down the bowl down on the table, he made his way to the arm chair. He was just about to sit when Mercedes spoke._

_"Why are you over there"? She eyed him._

_Sam shrugged, "Cause you commandeer the couch."_

_"Did not," she cried playfully, "I saved room for you," she pointed behind her._

_Swallowing hard, he had made a point not to get too close to her this time, making sure she had her space and for him to. They had almost kissed last time and he knew she only viewed him as a friend, but now she wanted him to lie behind her and like 'cuddle'._

_"What's that face for"? She giggled at his furrowed thinking brow. "I saved you space; I don't have cooties, Sam, well maybe a small case." She smiled happily when he got up, chuckling at her lame joke._

_Sam chewed his bottom lip as he carefully settled himself behind her. Keeping himself bone straight he let her cover him up with his down comforter. Hands to his side and his head on the arm, Mercedes started the movie. Five minutes into it she reached behind her grabbed his arm placing it around her waist._

_"Ummm, Mercedes." Sam removed his arm. She grabbed his arm placing it back. Closing his eyes and letting out a slow staggered breath as she moved her backside into his front. Ten wasn't working fifty…fifty would do; he counted down the stiffness that tried to sneak up in his sweats. Sam tried backing away but her butt came snuggling back__._

_Mercedes turned her head slightly gazing at him over her shoulder. "What"?_

_Sam tried to move his arm but she held it in place, "You're um cuddling."__Mercedes side eyed him. "So"?__"Well ah we…we aren't together."_

_"Okay"? Not getting the point, she stopped the movie and sat up. Sam's hand slipped down to her crouch; he flushed red and snatched it back to his side. "What does us being a couple have anything to do with us being friends"?_

_"Well friends don't cuddle especially boy/girl friends," he shrugged._

_Mercedes rolled her dark brown eyes at him. "Cuddling isn't sexual, Samuel."_

_"Yes, it is," he sat up next to her._

_"Only if you are told it is." She folded her arms. "There is nothing wrong with friends cuddling I do it all the time."_

_Sam's honeydew eyes widen in surprise. "You do"?_

_"Yeah, with a Tina, Santana, Puck; I would do it with Artie but he's Tina's guy so it's inappropriate. Santana loves to cuddle especially in bed," Mercedes told him nonchalantly._

_Sam jaw dropped as if he just figured something out. Shaking his head as he snorted, "You said you were going to do it with, Artie."_

_Mercedes swatted his arm playfully, "What are you a prepubescent child, Samuel," she chuckled._

_"Yeah, maybe and it's Sam, Mercedes. Samuel makes me feel you're mad at me or something," he confessed._

_"Oh sorry," she sighed, "I didn't mean to…" Her voice trailed off he eyes went to her hands._

_"It's okay," Sam nudged her playfully to get her to look at him again a smile, "wanna get back to the movie"?_

_"Will you cuddle with me and not have it be sexual"? She smiled cocking her head slightly to the side, her amber eyes testing him._

_Miz Jones everything you do is sexual he thought. "That won't be a problem."_

_"Good," she grinned at him and they both settled back down.__Mercedes took his arm again wrapping it around her waist then lacing their fingers and scooted her booty against his crotch._

_Okay Sam, an alarm went off in his brain, Danger Danger Will Robinson. He closed his eyes hundred…hundred will do. Ninety-nine, Ninety-eight, Nighty-seven..._

Small thing cuddling to some but to Sam Evans this was a big step forward. When she had placed his arm around her and snuggled in close against him, he felt for the first time that this was his spot. He had even gotten brave and careful pressed his face into her curls. A lazy smile spread across his face as the smells of lavender and lilies from her shampoo entered his nostrils. He could smell it faintly even now in his childhood room a thousand miles away. He pressed play on one of the videos of another movie night.

_"So the Navi have these crystal thingys that can fuel earth"? Mercedes asked through a mouth full of cayenne spiced caramel popcorn she had made them. "It's a manifest destiny bullshit thing all over again," she rolled her eyes as she just got the underline plot of the James Cameron movie._

"_I never thought of it like that…" Sam said thoughtfully, he lifted his head as if looking at the movie in a new light._

_Mercedes was laying down with her head propped up on the arm rest of the couch. Sam lay beside her the same way with his down comforter wrapped and tucked around them, his phone switched to front view as he taped._

_"Are you filming me as I talk with my mouth full, Sam Evans," she side eyed him playfully. Mercedes lifted another handful of popcorn from the hideous Christmas bowl that sat on Sam's washboard stomach. He said it was good ab toning exercise; Mercedes had stuffed his mouth with a handful of the popcorn as a response._

_Sam switched the phone back and forth, "Maybe," he said slyly. "Just wanted to film you watch the greatest film ever made for the first time."_

_Mercedes glanced at the movie, mentality agreeing with him but decided to toy with his emotions. "I guess it's okay," she looked back into wide shocked laurel eyes. "I mean it's no Titanic…" she smirked. "That will be my favorite James Cameron movie."_

_"What are you talking about," Sam sat up taking the bowl and setting in on the coffee table. "Avatar is clearly the greatest of its time." The camera capturing the amusement in her eyes that Sam could see now but not then._

_Shrugging she popped more popcorn in her mouth. "So was Titanic," she pointed out._

_"That's it get out," Sam snapped placing a hand on her hip pushing her until she fell to the floor in a fit of laughter. He stepped over her making his way to the kitchen. "Get the hell out of my house." He set the phone down on the coffee table not knowing it faced the kitchen or that it was still running._

_"Sam!" Mercedes stumbled in drying her eyes on collar of her sweatshirt. "Okay, you can't be mad at me," she moved besides him as he washed their dinner dishes. "Sammy…" she hip bumped him. Looking up at his sour expression as she took the washed dishes to rinse them, "I'm sorry…you're right Avatar truly is the greatest movie ever made," she couldn't stop the smirk from forming at his misery._

_A smile crept to his lips, "Thanks for using your sarcastic voice to apologize with."_

_Mercedes mouth dropped open her voice became high, "I did not! I…I was being …sincere." Her words stumbled out as she tried stringing them together._

_Sam rolled his eyes, "Liar," he chuckled stepping closer to her. "You suck at lying, Miz Jones," he laughed as she stomped her foot.__Mercedes hung her head in shame like a five year old in trouble. _

_"I know… Santana always lied for us when we were little. I could never do it."_

_"I like that about you though." Sam went back the scrubbing a clean dish feeling his face heat up. "I know you will always tell me the truth."_

_"Is that quality really that appealing"? She felt her own face flush as he looked down at her with something else she couldn't place in his eyes.__Placing the twice scrub dish on her side of the sink, he felt his mouth go dry and beads of sweat form, but he couldn't break the connection their eyes held._

_ "Yes, Mercedes, I would rather have that as a quality in a friend than anything else."_

_"Me too," she smiled. "So can we get back to the second greatest movie"?_

_ She turned heading back to the living area.__"You really do need to get out of my house," he called after her unplugging the sink._

The corners of Sam's mouth went up; Mercedes had gone to sleep on him and the movie about ten minutes later. Curling up against him, her curves fitting nicely at his side wrapping her arm over his flat stomach and her face in the crook of his neck. She was still beautiful even in grey bleached stained sweat pants and over size shirt. Though she did call a few hogs.

He had snapped the picture when they had taking a break and she was napping in his bed again. This time there was no screaming except she tapped his nose like a pesky bug when she awoke before him. He kept his distance this time with her this time determined not to clown around with her as much.

Sam sighed tossing the phone on his bed. _There's no use_ he told himself getting up. _Hoping and wishing and stupid pinning over someone that wasn't gonna ever see you as something more. She only likes you as a friend.__Why do girls do that especially when guys like them_Sam thought.

He had just finished showering and was in the mist of dressing when his phone rang.

"Hello"?

_"Dude! Why is your window locked!?"_

Sam rolled his eyes as he walked over and pulled back the curtains revealing Artie swatting on the roof. He tapped the pane gesturing for Sam to open the sill.

"Why don't you use a door like a normal person," Sam asked into the phone.

_"As soon as you get a normal mom like the rest of us,"_Artie retorted.

Sam chuckled clicking off the phone tossing it on his bed before going to open the window. His mother and Artie never saw eye to eye even when young. She thought Artie was a bad influence on her son, and told him and Artie every day, hoping he would heed her warning and the latter would change his ways. But such as life, and Artie was suck stubbornly in his ways, crawling in Sam's window since the age of eleven.

Artie stumbled in, "Locking the window really? This is Tennessee not the East LA." He shook the light freshly falling snow from his hair and jacket.

"Learn how to use the door," Sam went back to getting dressed.

"Your mom dead yet," Artie asked nonchalantly.

"No," Sam scrunched his face with disgust.

"I'll stick with the window. So what's on for today"? Artie launched himself on his best friend's bed, not at all worried at the comment. Picking up Sam phone and began to go through his web browser history. He snorted, "Did you really Google _how do you know if she likes you_"?

Sam's ears turned a slight pink. "You never know I could be reading signs wrong; plus I just want to make sure," he said putting on his work boots.

"I think when a girl says she just wants to be friends she just wants to be friends. Face it your ass is stuck in the friend pit of death. It ain't no zone you can get out of a zone; merge left or right and you're good. It's more like a deep dark pit with slimy walls." Artie started with the pictures. "Nice, My Buns has a really nice buns." He turned the phone to get a better look.

Sam snatched his phone away, "Would it kill you to respect women, Man."

Artie nodded vigorously, "Yes, yes it would."

Sam cocked his head to one side, "What about Tina, do you respect her"? He finished tying up the laces.

Sighing as he placed his hands behind his head as if remising, "Best happy ending I ever had; thinkin' about makin' it permanent."

Sam stared at his best friend in shock. Here was the guy that had been chasing skirts since he could walk; now talking about settling down with one woman. "What like marriage"?

Artie sat up bone straight, "Hold up who said anything about marriage? Did Tina mention somethin' to Mercedes about…you know…marriage"?

Sam pulled down a hand knitted sweater then gestured at his friend. "You did…permanent, and no marriage and your name attached will never come up. I'm pretty sure of that."

"What are you saying that I'm not marriage material!"?

Finishing with lacing his other boot, Sam glanced up, "This coming for a man with a wank sock."

"That sock saves trees man." Artie pointed at him as Sam chuckled. "What I meant by permanent is all this Artieliousness is going to be hers. I'll be a one woman man." He swung his legs over the side, "She's domesticating me dude and I think I like it."

"It's a big step and Tina is a great woman," Sam smiled, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Artie returned the smile with a wide in love grin, "so what you going to do about your slime pit"? He stood.

Sam shrugged running a comb through his golden locks. "Stay in it for now but if opportunity knocks I think I'll show her how I feel. That way she'll know then everything is in her corner." Artie nodded quiet for once. "Want breakfast"?

"Nah, man, your mom's home," Artie patted his back before heading for the window. "Have to beware of the dragon." He smirked before stepping out on the roof, "You can save me one of her sausage pancakes. I'll meet you at the barn. Nothing like shoveling shit at Christmas time."

Sam rolled his eyes, "For someone that doesn't like my mom he sure does like her cooking. And by the way Jesus was born in a barn."

"And I'm non-practicing Jew that knows he rode an ass into the town he died in not very smart is he now? And hey no matter who you are if you can burn," he smirked grabbed a thick branch to scale down the oak tree that grew next to Sam window. "I'm gonna eat!"

Sam leaned out the window. "You really need to use the door before you break your neck," he yelled as Artie grabbed another snow and ice covered branch lowering himself to the ground.

"Yes Mom!" He yelled back.

Sam shook his head shutting the window walking out his room taking the stairs two at a time and jumping the last two landing in the kitchen.

"Someone is in a good mood this morning," his mother's green eyes sparkled.

River Evans was a tall lean built golden blonde like her son. She was eccentric from her style of loose fitting blouses and peasant skirts to her flippant yet ballsy attitude. There was always a flower in her hair. She was raised as the generic love flower child but her parents took it a step further as they joined and lived in a nudist colony until she was fourteen. Her name suited her well; she could be calm and peaceful one minute and at the turn of a dial be raging and rocky. But those times were few and Sam could count on one hand how many times she became a rapid river. River liked to go with the flow unless an obstacle got in the way. She would gently beat at it until it formed a pebble in the sand.

"Yeah it's great to be home," he smiled taking a bowl out of the dish washer and grabbing the cereal from the cupboard.

"Wouldn't it be better if you brought someone else home besides the stowaway," she placed a plate piled high with scrambled eggs, sausage pancakes, and cream gravy with biscuits. _Water lapping at a rock._

"Mom, Artie is not going anywhere, we've been friends since third grade you're stuck with him, accept it already."

River inclined her head as she sat down beside her son. "Fine, only if he apologizes first." She began to bless her food.

Sam waited until she was down to respond, "He's not going to unless you apologize."

"I was in my own house, Samuel, I shouldn't have to wear a robe in my own damn house!"

"And I shouldn't be having this conversation with my mother."

"Fine, changing the subject anyway, the taste of talking about him is gonna make me lose my breakfast." They ate in silence though River noticed a smiled whining on her son's lips. "So when can I meet her"?

"Who," Sam asked placing a mouthful of sausage pancake in his mouth.

River rolled her stunning emerald eyes, "You've been hanging around Artie to long; you've gone stupid. The girl, Samuel, who is she"?

Sam began very interested in his eggs, "Sorry, Mom, there's no girl."

"Yes, there is you've been smiling like its Christmas Day already. Not to mention those late night phone calls. Who are you talking to mister, answer me this time." Her voice could go from a spring breeze to storm winds in a millisecond.

Sam sighed, "Her name is Mercedes and she and her family are in Spain for the holidays. So that's why the late calls."

Wide smiling eyes, "A Spanish girl how exotic…certainly much better than that wisp of the female gender that you always hang around with."

"Quinn isn't wispy, Mom. She's a friend-"

His mother interrupted, "She's a harpy that only wants one thing."

"And what's that"?

"A baby…please tell me if you have sex with her you do wear a condom"?

"I'm eating!" Sam gaped.

River deadpanned, "Do you"?

"Yes, I wear condoms and no I have never slept with Quinn or do I want to," he answered begrudgingly.

"Good," River blew out a sigh of relief. "Don't need more of her kind of women around as it is."

Sam dropped his spoon in annoyance, "Mom."

"Sorry…so tell about this Mercedes." She smiled cordially changing the subject. "She sounds beautiful by name alone."

Sam could help but grin like a school boy. "She is."

"And you said she's from Spain…lives there"?

"Well the states, she was born here. Her parents are from Spain, why"?

"No reason but to see my son's eyes light up when I tell him there's a package all the way from Almeria, Audalusia, Spain, in the living room." Sam jumped from the table running out of the room. "Well he's not just sprung," she muttered to herself, taking a sip of coffee. "It says don't open til Christmas."

"You opened it!" Sam cried at her as he came back cradling the small box like a newborn.

"I don't know anyone from Spain, could be a bomb. Now sit down and tell me everything about her."

* * *

><p>Mercedes woke up to her alarm.<p>

"Turn it off," Santana grumbled next to her; burying herself deeper under the blankets and quilts.

"We have to get up, Santana; you know getting over jetlag is the worst thing. Besides you wouldn't hear my alarm if you slept in your own room," Mercedes accosted her.

Santana opened her eyes. "You know I can't sleep by myself in a new bed."

"I know ever since we were nine I remember." She sat up sighing that she would never get rid of her sister's annoying habits. "So what are we doing today"?

"Sleeping," she pulled at Mercedes arm so she could snuggle against her again. Mercedes wiggled free and smacked Santana's butt. "Okay we can go into town and hang out…whatever you want to do is fine," she smiled sleepily up at her.

Shaking her head, Mercedes dampen her spirit, "But Papi has plans this morning for you and a certain boy."

Santana gave her a signature eye roll complete with scoff, "Ugh don't remind me."

"You know you like him." Mercedes teased knowing her sister couldn't stand the sight of the boy.

"No, I don't, can't stand to look at him. Anyways, he likes you and Papi is trying to push him off on me, because he thinks I won't ever get married."

"Not with that attitude," Mercedes snarked, "and you have been single going on seven years now. There must be someone out there you like."

Santana looked away from her beaming sister. "There is, but there is no use pinning over them…it will never happen."

Mercedes' smile fell, "He must know that you like him…you aren't shy are you"?

"No!" She snapped hotly.

"Then what's the matter tell him how you feel. The worst he can say is 'no' then you'll have your answer and you can move on. On to someone that deserves you."

"Easier said than done, Cedes," Santana replied with a look of longing. She moved out of Mercedes pulling her boy shorts down over her butt. "I'll see you at breakfast," her feet slapping the hardwood floors as she left.

* * *

><p>The Lopez family was one of the older wealthier families in Almeria, Spain. Old money as people called it. But you would never know. Manuel father, Marco, was the last of three sons. Being born last meant such luxuries weren't bestowed on him as much as the others. Once an adult he worked for his living instilling a sense of pride for one's keep in his only son Manuel. They lived in the middle class burrows of town until tragedy strike and his father and two old brother's plane crashed coming home from a business trip. He inherited everything but that didn't change his life style. He still worked in at the steel plant and came home to a hill side villa that over looked a forty acre vineyard and had coast views. Money didn't change Marco but it did change Manuel.<p>

He was still his father's son working a nine to five job instead of manning a vineyard, but he took liberties with his children. As long as they kept a job he would help them out with the other expenses. What else would you do with the twenty million your vineyard makes each year. "_You can't take it with you when you're gone._" He would tell Mercedes when she was younger. She had a problem taking his generosity, wanting to earn her keep, like his father. It had earned her the spot of being his favorite though he didn't bare her.

Santana, a chip off the old block, was also a thorn in his side. She was as stubborn as an old weed. Now she was on the verge of ruining one of life-long friendships.

Santana entered the parlor dressed in black high waist short shorts and a loose fitting tank that said 'Bite Me'. She flopped down in an antique eighteen century armchair and finished lacing up her calf high vintage converse.

Manuel pursed his lips his blue eyes darkened. "Nice of you to join us, Santana."

Santana looked up finishing she crossed her legs and arms. "No problem, Papi," she gave him a false smile. Her eyes flicked over at two Asian men sitting on the couch. The older one dressed in polyester jean like pants and wide lapel button down with so many color he looked like a Mr. Brown style look sane. "Chang Xiānshēng, how are you this morning," she bowed her head respectfully.

Yao returned the bow, "Good, have you gotten over you jetlag?"

"Not quite. I could still sleep for at least eight more hours." Her eyes flicked over to her father as if saying _I can be civil_.

He chuckled, "You remember my son Michael."

Santana's eyes rolled over to the nothing less of handsome man sitting beside his father. Michael Chang was built lean but with developed and well defined muscles that could be easily seen through the long sleeve thermal shirt. His lips were thin but according to Mercedes gave some of her the best kisses. He had dark brown almost black eyes that could see right through any lie you tried to cover up. But all Santana saw was pimple faced, year around allergy thirteen year old that was too shy to even talk to a girl.

"Yes…I couldn't ever forget him." She tried her best to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

"Is Mercedes joining us," Mike greeted her with a sly smirk.

Spanish browns bulged a bit before answering. "No, she, Cruz and Norma went to the coast."

"Maybe I will join her when we are done here." He reached for his glass of water.

"No it's a family thing," she retorted.

Mike kept his eyes lock on hers over the brim of his glass, "Well if this goes well, we will be family; won't we"?

"Not that kind of family," Santana sneered first.

Mike sat back, "You sure about that," he winked at her.

"SANTANA!" Manuel bellowed sensing that his daughter was about to launch herself at his guest. "Perhaps, you should join your sisters and take your brother with you. He has been mulling around the house too long; he needs to take that outside."

Santana stood nodding her head curtly at the visitors before striding out.

"Manuel, this isn't going to work," Yao said tersely. He nudged Mike dismissing him as well. "Once we celebrate a wedding we will be mourning a funeral…and dare I say, it will be my son."

"Yes, I see it, but it is still okay. Your son might be smitten with my other daughter, Mercedes."

"Yes good…they dated so he tells me…Santana got in the way." Manuel shook his head. "Will that girl go for it"?

"Mercedes is a good girl, kind heart. She wants to please…so in short maybe. We will see how tomorrow goes."

* * *

><p><em>"Hello"?<em>

"Miz Jones, sent me a Christmas present." Sam smiled into the phone. He heard her giggle quietly wondering if she was flustered too.

_"That's great you got it"?_ Mercedes sighs with relief. _"I didn't think it would get there on time."__  
><em>  
>Sam picked up the collector's edition of <em>Titanic<em>dub over in Spanish. "You know I don't speak Español."

_"Yeah it's great, cause I can talk about you in front of your face,"_she teased.

Sam made a note to get the language helper Rosetta Stone once off the phone. "Haha, but really thanks for the present; I didn't get you anything."

_"I didn't ask for anything, Sammy,"_ she giggled, _"besides it's a simple gift and a reminder of the greatest movie Cameron ever did."_

"Here we go," Sam mocked with and eye roll. But he'll end up watching the movie without subtitles none stop until he left for LA two days later. "How's your Christmas," he asked.

_"Good, same old boring stuff, my sisters, brother, and I had to get out of the house."_

"Can't be that boring going overseas for the holidays."

_"It is if you been doing this since you were ten." _She mumbled. Sam held back a chuckle picturing her disgruntled face and pout. _"So my dad best friend has a son and they are trying to get him married."_

The light heartiness left Sam in less than a sec. He tuned her out. _Marriage_ her father was doing an _arrange marriage_with her?! His mind raced not paying attention to what she was talking about next, which would have cleared his mind and settled his stomach.

"You're getting married, Mercedes," he asked in a soft voice.

_"What! No ewe…well not exactly 'ewe' cause we dated. But Sam didn't you hear what I just said"?_

_She dated him._"No," he answered.

_"Papi is trying to get Santana to marry Mike. My parents are traditional so Santana marries first. But he's trying to set it up. It's because Santana hasn't dated anyone in like five years so he's trying to push her along. I keep telling him all the time that it's the twenty first century and trading Tana, me, Norma, or Cruz for fattest pig or the beefiest cow doesn't work in this age." _She laughed at her own self.

Sam didn't laugh but blew out a huge sigh of relief, "So you're not getting married"?

_"No, Sam, I'm way too young to have a ball and chain, besides marriage is for those that need something in writing to tell them they are happy at least supposed to be happy."_

Sam's heart rate slowly returned to normal; the feeling of pleased that she's not getting married and disappointed on her thoughts of marriage. "So you're never gonna get married"?

Mercedes let out a long sigh. _"I wouldn't want to disappoint the person I marry. I come with a lot of baggage."_

"Someone will love you for it though. They wouldn't let it get in the way."

_"Thanks for saying that, Sam,"_ she sighs sadly. Sam could see her face now with a look of longing. _"But no. It's better for me not to think on the things I won't be able to have."_

Sam opened his mouth to question her but she pushed past the subject, asking about his family and Artie. His mind raced what did she mean won't be able to have. He explains away his mom's reaction to the gift all the way from Almeria.

_"Your mom sounds like she is so much fun, Sam."_

"She is; she and Artie are going on a ten year feud."

_"No way,"_Mercedes laughs heartily.

"Way," he said in a McConaughey surfer dude voice, then told her the story. Her laugh is light and airy with the occasional unapologetic snort. _If I wasn't in love then I am now. _Sam thought to himself, knowing he had a goofy smile plastered on his face. River walked by his room shaking her head at her son.

Sam wanted to talk more about why she felt she could never be married but he decides he wants a face to face conversation with that one. He heard her gasp.

_"Ethan,"_ then roughage of the phone to clothes she's back within a few seconds _"Sam, I've got to go_" she says to him almost breathless. _"I'll give you a call soon once I'm back in the states."__  
><em>  
>"Oh okay," Sam sighed slightly disappointed that their time is being disturbed by Ethan or whatever. "Have a great a Christmas, Miz Jones thank you for the present."<p>

_"I will and you're welcome, Sam, I'll see you soon."_She hung up.

Sam sits back against the headboard yelling. "Who the hell is Ethan"?!

* * *

><p>Ethan Marino towered over her as Mercedes sat with her siblings. He was a looker in his own right with ice blue grey eyes, raven hair that curled slightly at the ends. His body not as lean as Mike or Sam but built up with muscle that made his black button down look impeccable against his cream skin.<p>

His eyes took everything about her _everything_he missed in. The way her dark caramel skin had such a natural glow to it, her tightly woven curls and her smell; the cool ocean breeze whipped it into his nostrils, lavender, lilies mixed with her own scent. Ethan hadn't seen her since their break up five years ago; he didn't know how much he was missing her until now.

He had decided to take a trip to visit some old friends he kept in touched with. Ethan mentally kicked himself that she wasn't one of them. When he saw her sitting across the road at a cafe with what looked like her adopted sisters and brother his feet took him over before his mind had made the decision. She was talking on the phone when he approached but quickly got off.

Now they were just staring, staring in awe of each other as if seeing a ghost.

Santana cleared her throat for the fifth time this finally got the two heart struck "teens" out of the trance it also got a few patrons to look their way in annoyance.

"Tana, you remember—," Mercedes blinked rapidly tearing her eyes from his hesitantly.

"I know The Blue-Eyed Devil when I see him." Santana folded her arms. "Why are you here; don't you Italians have family dinners everyday, like the Feast of the Seven Fishes"?

Ethan glanced her way but his eyes returned to Mercedes profile, who shook her head frantically at her sister. "My parents died two years ago. There are still family dinners but it's not the same without them. I don't attend as I should...and our Seven Fishes Feast is done on Christmas Eve. I'm a afraid I'm going to miss it this year." He stated in a thick one note Italian accent. He felt her tiny soft satin hand caress his fist which he didn't know he had balled up. Ethan let her in again gripping her hand hard and fast.

Santana retracted back in her chair with a mumbled "Sorry." She saw her sister's hand slip into Ethan's, and the expression on her face changed. Grimacing she looked between the two; she and Mercedes were going to have a little heart to heart when she came home.

"Come on Jax, Norm, Cici let's give these two space." She glared at Ethan then jerked her brother from his seat by his collar tugging him away.

Ethan sat down in Santana's seat next to Mercedes. "You think after six years she would grow to like me," he chuckled watching the group disappear in the crowd. He felt her hand slip out of his which brought his attention back to her.

Mercedes clasped her hands together on top of the table. "I'm sorry about your parents, Ethan."

He shrugged nonchalantly; Ethan was never one to share his thoughts and feelings unless he insinuated it. "Thanks, but no amount of I'm sorry's is going to bring them back. I wish people would stop saying…" he stopped when Mercedes turned away from him.

Ethan cursed under his breath for forgetting her own tragedy. His jaw ticked as she seemed more interested in the last scraps of her meal. "Merce, I'm—"

"No, you're right, Ethan," she glanced his way, his cobalt eyes held her fawn colored ones, "as always, no amount of I'm sorry's can help you feel any better."

"I guess I'm still bitter," he confessed. He paused before asking, "Are you"?

Mercedes shook her head. "My parents have been dead almost twenty years. I have pictures but no longer know what their voices sound like or the smell of them. I can barely remember them anymore so I have nothing to be bitter about."

"What about Manuel and Elsa, they raised you do you?"

"They are my mom and dad as far as I know."

"Do you ever wish things were different"? He inquired quietly.

"I don't know. If I had my parents I would be happy because I belong to them but I can't picture what it would be like; I knew them only seven years of my life."

"Really three, a child's memory usually starts around the age of four."

Mercedes eyes narrowed, "Thanks," she muttered throwing her napkin on her plate.

"I'm sorry, Merce, it just came—"

"Out." She finished for him. "Thanks again for reminding me of why I broke up with you," she scrounged in her purse for her wallet.

Placing a hand on hers he watched her tentatively. A corner of his mouth went up deepening the dimple in his right cheek. She was still so cute when she was angry.

Mercedes closed her eyes and counted to ten calming herself down as she did so. Ethan's smarter than thou remarks always got to her, making her feel dumb and stupid. Yeah she went to college but really what are you supposed to do with a degree in art history.

Opening her eyes, anger under control, she stared out at the square that connected the small shops and cafes. She and her siblings were supposed to be shopping right now. The lacing of her fingers brought her out of her thoughts and back to the man beside her.

"It was wrong of me, Mercedes, to say that. I always do that…correct people. It just comes out. And it wasn't fair 'cause you had so little time with them."

Mercedes was looking down at their hands the intertwining of her chestnut skin against his cream color made her wonder why most people back home were against race mixing; it was so beautiful to her so natural. Her thoughts went back to Sam and their first encounter. It wasn't that she didn't date white men it was that the one she held hands with now had broken her heart after she gave him her heart.

"Merce"?

She glanced over at him. It was supposed to be a glance but his sky blues held her gaze.

"Good you're still with me," Ethan smirked, "thought I lost you."

Mercedes eyes narrowed, "Why are you here, Ethan"?

"Er…I I'm vacationing..."

"No, I mean talking, sitting here talking to me? You could have just said 'Hey' and been on your merry way."

Ethan removed his hand to pull his chair closer to hers that he almost straddled her seat. "I thought of that..." Mercedes torn her gaze away. "But I didn't want to, Merce, not fighting and letting you just leave me was a mistake a stupid mistake. We were both young."

"I still am young, thank you. I don't appreciate you talking like we are fifty years old."

Ethan's eyes smiled but he didn't dare laugh out loud. "You're sure, 'cause I detect some butt sag." His comment got hard punch in his shoulder. "Shit." He rubbed the pain away. "Save the spankings for the bedroom, mi Amore."

Mercedes wanted to throttled his cocky ass, "I'm not that anymore we broke up."

"Yeah maybe not to you, but I still love you, and that's why I'm talking, sitting here talking to you." He stroked her cheek with his knuckles.

Mercedes swallowed hard as he leaned forward. "We can't just pick off where we stopped, Ethan," she whispered seeing the desire in his heart through his cornflower blues. "You broke my heart."

Her eyes automatically closed as his knuckles flexed to cupping her cheek. She trembled slightly feeling his breath on her face as he spoke. "So did you...break my heart," he confessed.

Mercedes eyes flashed open into his intense gaze. Ethan stroked her cheek a few times before answering. "We were together three months, Mercedes, and you were my first. I thought we had something special."

"So did I, but Santana..."

Ethan let go of her, falling back with a scoff. "Santana I should have known." He rolled his sparkling blues under his hooded brow. "You know it's a miracle we even lost our virginity the way she always hung around."

"Tana was not..."

"She was so, and probably still is your bodyguard, Merce. Am I not right"?

Mercedes looked away knowing he was right. Santana could talk an elder using a motorized scooter into using a walker as their best fit. She was always talking her in and out of things that Santana alone knew was the "best" thing for her.

"She's just looking out for me, Ethan, that's all," Mercedes glanced back at him. "She's my sister."

"The only thing she looks out for is herself...but it's not my place—"

"You're right it's not, especially when you don't know nothing about my family."

"I want to since we are getting back together," he leaned forward again watching her mouth gap.

"I never said I wanted you back."

"You did when you almost let me kiss you." He grinned poking her nose with his playfully, until she shoved him back. Ethan laughed as he stood reaching and opening his pocket for his wallet and playing for her meal.

Mercedes whispered a 'thank you' standing as well.

Ethan took her hand pulling her toward the shops. "Did you ever graduate from college."

Mercedes pulled her hand back wrapping her arms around herself as they walked the sights. "Yeah but not with top honors like you did. So what are you doing with all your degrees"?

Ethan had conquered college in two years instead of four and was on his to finishing his masters starting his next when she met him.

"Nothing really they're just a piece of paper telling me, I'm smart which I already know." He glanced at her. She was so tiny barely five feet and coming up to his shoulders. If he wanted he could use her head as an arm rest. Ethan chuckled at the thought.

Mercedes smiled inwardly. "So are you have no job, you are a girl's dream."

"I knew you dreamt about me," teasing her as she scoffed. "I do have a job; I have taken up the head of my father's company." He said quietly the humor gone in a flash from his voice. They stopped at a small homemade toy shop and window gazed.

Mercedes saw his eyes darken in the window. "But it's not what you want to do." She saw his jaw tick.

"I do what expected of me, Merce. That's all I do."

"You should do what you love, Ethan," Mercedes spoke to him via the window.

Ethan in the window looked away, "Not everyone is a lucky, blessed with that kind of family as you are, Mercedes."

They stood in silence.

Mercedes turned to face him. "It's nice to see you talk about them…even if you think they forced you to work for them. I'm sure if you show them what you love to do they will accept it and you." she looked up at his profile; he seemed to turn to stone. She turned back to the window, "It's good to talk about them, we won't forget them soon."

"Yeah." Ethan said to the window. He shoved his hands into his jean pockets.

"Where are you staying"? She watched the light jump back into his eyes and his mischievous smile return.

He turned facing her, "Are you asking for a booty call; it's mid-afternoon, Merce...OW!" His 'charm' was back.

Mercedes walked away raising her hand for a taxi. "Bastard," she muttered then felt him take her raised hand placing it on the shoulder she hit.

"This abuse has to stop when we are together; I'm not a lifetime movie matron." He grinned down at her. Ethan let go of her hand not before kissing her palm; she felt tingles travel up her arm. "What were you going to ask"?

Mercedes crossed her arms looking at the very attractive smirk through the corner of her eyes. "I wanted you to come over for Christmas dinner 'cause I didn't want you to be alone." As she talked his grin grew wider. "But you reminded me that you are an ass…so now I don't want you there," she chuckled as his face fell and his eyes grow sad.

She raised her hand and a taxi pulled up. Ethan opened her door taking her elbow and helping her in. "Dinner's tomorrow at six, Ethan," she told him before he closed the door.

The smile returned as he watched the taxi drive off, scanning the area he looked around, time to turn window shopping into real shopping.

* * *

><p>Santana stopped her in foyer of the family's Spanish vinery. "You invited him!"<p>

"Tana," Mercedes snapped turning to her sister and stepping back so Ethan could enter the residence. Ethan smirked behind her. "Cut it out." She was pissed being brought out of the trance of admiring Ethan's attire. _The man could dress himself_ she thought feeling herself getting warm at the man in the tailored three-piece English cut Valentino. He kept it casual with no tie and the first two buttons of his crisp white shirt loose. _Men is suits._

"And here I bought you a present, _Tana_," Ethan cooed showing them the bags full of wrapped gifts.

Santana eyed the bag, "I can't be bought," she held out her hand.

Ethan swatted down and dug through the bag then handed her a medium size box wrapped with icicles. "Thought this was fitting for you."

"I still don't like you," she snatched the gift from him. Eyeing her sister she marched down the hall on the way to the kitchens.

"I think I'm growing on her." Ethan laughed heartily standing up.

"You didn't have to buy presents, Ethan."

"I know. Show me," he inclined his head for her to show where to put them.

Shaking her head Mercedes lead him to the small parlor where a fourteen foot Scotch pine stood in the window decorated in gold and red balls. Setting down his bag he unloaded it.

"Jax, Norma and Cruz are going be very excited they have more gifts." Mercedes told him from behind.

"So do you, Merce," standing again he handed her a small box. "You might want to open it now…don't want Papi to see or worse Tana."

Ethan's eyes ran the length of her as she slowly tore open the gift. She was taller now due to the three inch ankle boots. _5'3 and still an arm rest_ he thought. Her curls were loose and wild some only tamed by a crystal snowflake clip. The rose red empress-style knee length dress just justice to her figure, it being a family affair it only hinted at the curves he knew well that hid underneath. She polished off the look with rose stencil tights and cream short sleeve shrug. Ethan walked over closer; hiding what he hoped would be the prelude to his Christmas gift from her behind his back.

Mercedes eyed him, "This better not be the key to your hotel room or a damn condom wrapper." She opened it to a receipt for a one way ticket from Palmero, Italy to LAX. "What…is…"she started looking back up at him.

"So I was thinking I could really use a break…let my uncle run the company for a while…never been to LA."

"But we aren't together…"

"Who said I going for you, missy, geez conceited much," he grinned at her.

Mercedes chuckled blushing, "So you're going for the star tour maps, and celebrities."

Ethan wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her flush against him. "I never told anyone this but when I was ten I wanted to marry Pam Grier."

_Impressive._ "And I still want to marry Columbus Short," she laughed at his pout. Looking up she saw mistletoe he held above them in his other hand. "But I guess you're a good enough too."

Beaming, Ethan bent his head and upper body capturing his mouth. Dropping the weed to cup her neck bring her deeper into the kiss. He heard her moan loudly untangling her curls in his fist. Mercedes probed his mouth with her tongue and felt his manhood jerk when she licked the roof of his mouth. Ethan gripped her tighter to him groaning with she pinched his butt.

"It needed to be pinched," she breathed with dazed eyes.

Filling his hand with a butt cheek, he whispered back, "Don't start things you can't finish, Merce." He traced her lips with the tip of his tongue.

They parted upon hearing Manuel's voice.

"Santana told me you came waltzing back into our lives, Ethan. How…exciting," his crisp ultramarine blue eyes darkened flicking back and forth between them.

Ethan wiped his mouth with the back of his left hand, regretting his couldn't lick her taste off. He stepped up to Mercedes' father with a hand out stretched. "Yes, I was passing by when I saw Merce..des and the gang."

Manuel shook his hand with an almost paralyzing grip. His eyes lightened when Ethan showed no signs of pain; he let go. "I see you brought presents," he looked over the visitor's shoulder. "so in return you would like dinner."

"It's welcomed, sir, though I can go if you want."

Manuel eyes flashed to his nervous daughter before inclining his head, leading the way to the dining room. Ethan turned his head and offer Mercedes his arm, which she took. Kissing her forehead they entered. "You wouldn't mind if you sat with me during dinner." Manuel turned suddenly back to them startling the couple. He eyed Ethan as he let go of his daughter. "Need to see what your intension are." He hissed, out of ear shot.

Santana glowered in her chair watching the two have eye-sex. _Disgusting. Was she really going to take his cocky ass back? Again disgusting._This needed to end right now before he even proposed being together with his sister again.

Clearing her throat she spoke up to her father and scumbag. "Papi, did Ethan tell you he has like three degrees." Manuel raised his eyebrows in genuine surprise. "Yeah, like two masters and a doctrine."

"That's very impressive," Manuel wiped his mouth his eyes studying Ethan who was looking at Mercedes glare at Santana.

"The only thing is he has gone to school for so long he doesn't have a job," malice was heard in her voice.

Manuel picked up on it quickly living with five women it was a necessary trait. "Funny Ethan was just telling me he works at his family's company."

Mercedes saw Santana's bubble deflate _That's what you get_ she smirked but it faded. Was she actually thinking about dating him again? _No_. _You're just horny_ she thought to herself _its been three years._ Kiss is just a kiss _not when it's with Ethan involved_the man could kiss her panties off. But had that kiss made him think that they were back together?

Manuel had turned his attention to his wife mentally blessing the couple for the first time. This left Ethan wanting to eye fuck Mercedes but she was in her own world again. _Crap she's thinking_ Ethan studied her furrowed brow. _Was she having second thoughts?_

With dinner finished each persons stuffed to the brim, the party retired to the parlor so the younger children could open the gifts Ethan brought.

"Thanks again for the presents, Ethan," Mercedes smiled at him when she he approached her.

Ethan's eyes smiled glancing over as Cruz squealed at the her new iPod Touch. "I guess she liked it."

"Ethan, that was too expensive…" Mercedes began crossing her arms. She looked at the three new video games given to Jax and the newest Barbie and friends movie plus the coinciding barbies for Norma.

Shrugging he looked back at her. "I think your gift cost the most, missy, yet you didn't complain."

"I was thinking that it and the kiss was…maybe a little forward. We should slow down."

"No."

"Ethan!" she cried in a hush whisper.

He turned away announcing his departure and wish her family a happy New Year. Elsa kissed his cheek thanking him for the gifts. The two younger girls gave him a hug and Jax a brotherly one. Ethan smirked at Santana, she held up three fingers. "Read between the lines, nitwit."

"Awe, love you too, Tana," he grinned before taking Mercedes elbow leading her to the foyer. He grabbed his and hers jacket then her hand only for her to snatch it out of his hands.

"I'm not going out with you, especially after you told me, no!"

Ethan tugged her jacket back, "You told me 'no' first." He hissed.

Mercedes made for her jacket but he snatched it back. "Just because I don't want to rush into this with you doesn't mean I don't want to be with you!"

"I just want to talk…away from prying sarcastic eyes," Ethan handed her the jacket. Sighing, Mercedes put the coat on and walked out the door.

"Can I ask where you're taking me," she felt his hand on her lower back.

Opening the passenger door of the rental C-class BMW, Ethan gave her a sly smirk to her grin. "You can ask, mi Amore, but I'll tell you when we get there."

They rode in silence until Ethan parked his rental at the beach. He got out and opened the back door getting two blankets. Mercedes stood behind her open door; she like many townies never took in the sights of their scenery. Mercedes had never been to the beach at night it so calm and serene.

"You're gone need to take off those heels, mi Amore." Ethan told her coming around the car.

"Right just in case I need to run away...I've watched Revenge," Mercedes stepped out of the shoes going back to a hobbit size of five feet nothing.

"I'd can out run you," Ethan watched her looking down at her stocking feet. "Might want to take those off as well."

She glared up at him, "Are you trying to get me naked"? She asked hiking up her dress that still covered herself and began pulling her stocking down. She started trembling at his intense gaze. His pale eyes in the moonlight gave off a ghostly feeling that they were glowing.

"It's on my to-do list." He breathed as she placed her shoes and stockings in the car, leaning the way out to the beach.

They walked in silence in the surf the cool ocean lapping at their feet calming their nerves.

Mercedes was the first to speak. "So you asked me to come out to talk about..."

"It's a nice night just something to do." He sighed as an ocean breeze whipped around them.

"You didn't want to talk," her teeth chattered some as she wrapped her arms around herself bracing against the chill.

Ethan saw her shiver. Walking back up to the beach he spread out one blanket. Sitting down he patted the space between his legs. He chuckled at her eye roll yet compliance. Ethan wrapped the second larger blanket around her first then himself.

"Snugged"?

"As a bug," replied Mercedes tucking some wind blown hair out if her face. She looked out at the water waiting for his real answer.

Ethan arms wrapped around her waist pulling flush against him. He let out a tired some sigh. "I blame Santana for breaking us up," he felt her stiffen but held her close. "I think, no, I know she place doubt or whatever in you. Because one day we can't get enough of each other; the next day it seemed that everything you said you loved about me you now hated. What other reason is there"?

"You're right," Mercedes whispered turning to the side to look at him. "I didn't realize it until I was dating Mike."

"Mike Chang the guy we has dinner with"? Mercedes nodded. "Did you have sex with him"?

"Do you have sex with your next girlfriend"? She countered.

Ethan cleared his throat. He didn't expect her not to be with anyone other than him. But still it felt like she wasn't his anymore. He passed over the question. "So you see what I'm talking about with Santana."

"Yes," she let her question slide as well. "She was on me like a vulture when I got back home yesterday, wondering if we gotten back together."

"What did you tell her"?

"We aren't back together Ethan, so nothing."

"Even after that kiss you going to deny what I know you felt."

Mercedes shivered knowing he was right. That kiss brought back the good memories and pleasures they had in their relationship. "Ethan, it's not going to work I'm leaving the day after tomorrow."

"And your gift was my plane ticket."

"I can't in good conscience let you disregard your family and work here to follow me." She looked at him, "It not going to be fair to you and we will resent each other."

Ethan let go of a tired sigh, "Mercedes, the only thing that was keeping me here was my parents. They are gone now—"

"I will not be a replacement for them, Ethan." She interrupted.

He closed the space between them kissing her cheek, "I don't ever recall sleeping with them so you aren't one."

"Funny." She rolled her eyes. "What are you going to do for a job in the states"?

"Well girlfriend—"

"I'm not—"

He placed a finger to her lips, "Only girlfriends worry about if their man has a job or not," he waggled his eyebrows. "I always had a taste for music. Can't sing a lick worth of salt, but I like to compose."

"I have a friend that works for Sony, maybe I can get you an interview."

"See, mi Amore, is already lining me up with a job." He cupped her cheeks with both hands. She flushed in his hands.

"And where will you be living…cause I live with Santana," she couldn't stop herself from laughing at terrified expressions.

"I'll see what I can find." Smiling watching her eyes linger on his lips. He leaned in giving her what she wanted.

* * *

><p>Mercedes awoke the next morning feel refreshed yet slightly sore. Tucking her arms underneath her eyes fluttered open grey blue ones staring back at her. A dimple graced his right cheek as he smirked.<p>

"Morning," Ethan spoke looking over at her, his hand tucked under his head. The sun from the open curtains of immaculate hotel room basket him like a finessed Greek god. "You know you saw logs"?

Mercedes eyes narrowed; she made to sit up but Ethan quickly placed her on top of him. "You have no kind of morning decorum." Her hands feathered down over his chest causing his eyelids to flutter and his dick grow hard. _Damnit, Woman, with just a touch_, he grinned up at her lovingly.

"You love it." Taking her by the nap bring her lips down to his. "So let's have one more go before I take you home." His hands parted her legs allowing his morning wood to enter her. Ethan groaned at the joining moving slowly in and out of her, his lips wandering to her neck.

Mercedes sat bracing her hands against his chest, riding slowly with him. She whimpered at the harder thrust he gave between the light and softer ones. Ethan cupped her breasts squeezing them together before sitting up and taking both nipples into his mouth. Mercedes ran her fingers through his raven locks; they began to pick up speed. Moving her onto her back he rose up over her stopping his strokes to stare.

Opening her eyes, "Why'd you stop"? Mercedes asked looking up at his thick eyelashes. Her heart fluttered when he traced her facial features, paying close attention to her nose. Her most despised featured yet his most loved. "Ethan"?

"Mercedes, say that I wasn't such a _bastard_, he used her word, would you want to move at normal speed with us," he quaked.

Mercedes cupped his face chiming, "I'm sleeping with you…I think we are in the fast lane."

He shook his head, "No, this doesn't count; it has been three years for me—"

"You haven't had sex in three years," her eyebrows reached her hairline. She saw him recoil at the judge, his eyes falling to her breasts. "I'm sorry…it's just a little hard to believe that…"

Ethan pushed off her getting out of bed, making his way in the bathroom; not liking the humor that was heard in her voice. He was trying to have a heartfelt talk with her; to tell her that he loved her, and she was laughing because he hadn't slept around. _I can play that guy but I'm not that guy, Mercedes. _Turning on the shower he groaned stepping in letting the cold water wash over him. There was a knocked on the door, looking through the frosted glass he saw her enter.

"Ethan…we need to talk," Mercedes tapped on the glass.

"Classic response…we aren't together, remember, so spare me the break up shit."

She swallowed hard at the reply taken aback by the harshness. _Maybe I shouldn't have laughed…I'm no better with only two on my wrap sheet_. "I wasn't trying to laugh…"

He rolled his eyes sadly, "Just go and let me enjoy the rest of my vacation."

"So all this was to get into my pants!" she flung open the door. Steam bellowed out engulfing her.

Ethan didn't look at her, "Technically you were wearing a dress last night…so mission accomplished," he made a check-like gesture.

Mercedes gapped at him as tears formed; she quickly blinked them away. _I will not cry over you again._ She slammed the shower door closed turning and marched out but not before hearing him say, "Enjoy the walk of shame."

"Bastard," she sniffed forcing her feet into shoes.

Ethan heard the door slam, falling against the shower wall, he placed his head in his hands. "Bastard is right, mi Amore."

* * *

><p>Sam watched her wait the bar from his seat at her regular table. "Is it just me or does Mercedes seem off, to you"?<p>

Tina and Artie broke their make out session. "Seriously, Dude, you cockblocking now…"

"You weren't gonna get any, anyways," Tina rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, who started to pout. She turned her midnight almond eyes back to Sam. "I've noticed that too but Tana or Cedes, won't talk to me. If they do talk about whatever happened it's in Spanish." She glanced back at her best friend then saw Santana enter the bar.

"They still must be at each other throats," Tina commentaries the dismissal of the two sisters.

"I seriously need a new hang out." Santana scoffed. "And so do you," her eyes narrowed at Sam. She motioned for him move over.

"What's up with you and Mercedes," Sam asked as she sat down next to him.

"What are you going on about, Lock Jaw"?

"You, your sister and the death stares."

"None of your business…Damnit I'm thirsty," her eyes flicked back to Mercedes.

"The usual I presume." Tina stood up heading over to the bar. _Always in the middle of shit. _ She came back with Santana's signature Sex on the Beach.

"Thanks Tina…you staying for her set"?

"Always. Are you going to help sing"? Tina asked pointedly. Santana nodded. "Good cause she needs us."

"What about you, Cornfed"?

"Yes…I have to give her her Christmas gift," Sam patted a small box in the seat next to him.

Santana studied him over the rim of her glass, "I like you better than him," she muttered. She was asked to dance before she could elaborate.

Ethan walked passed the bouncer; he hated clubs, too many people trying too hard. Guys trying to hook up, women trying to find a mate; rolling his eyes as a few women set their sights on him. He scanned the room spotting Santana dancing. Before she saw him he saddled up to the bar and ordered a ginger ale made to look like he was drinking; he wasn't a drinker either.

"So you got a menu," he asked the bartender with a Mohawk.

"Yeah, man," Puck stepped away and was back in less than a minute. "I recommend the turkey club sliders."

Ethan nodded scanning the menu until the smell of too much perfume made his eyes water. _Less than a minute, need to start wearing my glasses and a wedding band again. _

"Call out when you're ready," Puck smirked and walked away to attend to the other customers.

"Hey, Blue Eyes." The woman placed a hand on his arm. "Want to buy me a drink"?

"Nope, it looks like you had too many already," he batted his long black eyelashes at her. Ethan pinched her hand of him.

"Ow…man what's your problem."

_Too easy_ he smirked, "Looking at it." Scoffing she left. He waved Puck over. "I'll take the club sliders."

"Cool, man." Puck wrote down the order.

"So you just play radio music and people come"? Ethan inquired nosily.

Puck chuckled shaking his head, "We are between sets. I have two of the best artist in the whole town perform here: Shaun Jacobs and Mercedes Jones."

Ethan's eyes lit up.

"Mercedes just went back to get ready for her set. Hey if you want put a suggestion in the box for her to sing." He jerked his thumb at a duck taped shoe box. "Gonna put your order in," he hurried away.

Ethan eyed the box before turning around as Puck's voice announcing Shaun.

A dark skinned man entered to loud cheers and applause. The music started and a woman's voice started singing. But there wasn't a woman on stage. But the crowd screamed bloody murder at her two lines before quieting and start dancing seductively.

**Shaun:**  
><em>You represent for bad women all around the world<em>_  
>The way you put it down in between the sheets<em>_  
>Is like no other girl<em>_  
>You done take it a whole another level of freakiness<em>_  
>When you blow my mind<em>_  
>To the point where all the other women<em>_  
>Kinda feeling like you stole their shine<em>_  
>So I better come with it, then I better come spilt it<em>_  
>And I can admit that I'm feeling a little pressure<em>_  
>When you're telling me I better come get it<em>_  
>But I'm the man for the job<em>_  
>Can't nobody do it quite like I do<em>_  
>And the same go for you<em>_  
>We a match made in heaven<em>_  
>I'ma stand right by you<em>_  
>While you saying?<em>

Ethan's eyes bugged out the sockets. He became immediately warm watching her come out dressed in curve hugging black leggings sparkling strappy heels and an off the shoulder silver sequence top. Her hips swayed in an enticing provocative manner that made it uncomfortable to sit so he stood, watching eyes transfixed as she sung to Shaun.

**Mercedes:**  
><em>Just wanna keep all your attention baby<em>_  
>(Yeah, alright, alright, alright, hey)<em>_  
>It turns me on to know I turn you on, yeah<em>_  
>Ok, ok, ok<em>_  
>And I grab the wheel and drive you crazy<em>_  
>(Yeah, alright, alright, alright, hey)<em>_  
>Sit in the front row and watch me perform<em>_  
>(You do that and you gonna learn today)<em>

I'll be representing, representin

_I'll be representing, representin__  
>(Get on that thang x3 and represent)<em>_  
>Watch how I put it down put it down<em>

Mercedes left with great applause. Sam watched her exit breathing heavily through his nose. "Why is she still doing sets with him," he asked Tina, harshly.

She shrugged, "Mercedes doesn't hold grudges over stuff like that. They probably came to a truce."

They watched the remaining of Shaun's set in silence until Shaun covered Travis Porter's _Bring It Back_, then Tina pulled Artie on to the dance floor leaving Sam alone.

"Is this seat taken"?

Sam looked back from watching the crowd to the steel blue eyes of Ethan Marino. He shook his head. The man sat down placing his plate of sliders in front of him.

"Hey man, I'm Ethan." He extended his hand. Sam shook it. "I didn't want to eat at the bar like some kind of loser." He chuckled.

Sam nodded checking his watch, _six minutes_. "So you new in town"?

"Yeah well I'm visiting a friend, but she had to work tonight. Didn't want to be alone watching the ball drop so I came here," Ethan replied before tearing into his dinner. "You like this kind of music"?

"It's okay…my friend performs here. No, not him." He corrected when Ethan pointed to Shaun on stage. "No, she's the girl that sang with him, earlier."

Ethan finished chewing slowly. "Mercedes Jones? I heard the bartender talk about her. He said she was his number one moneymaker." his hidden accent came through strong.

Sam's eyebrows raised into his hairline at the thick foreign tone. "She is. Mercedes has the best voice I've heard in a long time."

"You're not a stalker are, ya." His eyes narrowed which gave his dark Italian appearance a shady look.

Sam shook his head, "No, no, no," he chuckled nervously. "She's one of my good friends."

Ethan sized Sam up; other than looks he wasn't concerned with him as being an obstacle to conquer. He offered a burger slider.

The crowd cheered as Shaun took his bow and strode off stage. They roared when Puck announced Mercedes. She had changed out of her skin tight clothes to her signature black pencil skirt and platform heels, with a crisp white ruffled blouse with balloon elbow sleeves.

Sam couldn't help but beam and whistle along with the crowd. Ethan could hear himself think the screams were so loud. He watched her take control back by placing her tiny finger to mouth.

"Thanks for coming out tonight. Did everyone have a good holiday"?

Applause.

"Great so enlighten of the coming New Year let's kick this year's butt out." She turned her head to band nodding.

"_I may be young, but I'm ready__  
><em>_To give you all my love__  
><em>_I told my girls you can get it__  
><em>_Don't slow it down, just let it go__So in love__  
><em>_I'd give it all away__  
><em>_Just don't tell nobody tomorrow__  
><em>_So tonight,__  
><em>_I'll do it every way__  
><em>_Cause knockin' til the morning light__Cause we like to party, hey hey hey__  
><em>_Cause we like to party, hey hey hey__  
><em>_Cause we like to party"_

During the song Artie came back to the table. "Who are you"?

Ethan introduced himself again as Sam's best friend sat down next to him.

"That's all cool but this is our booth." Ethan blinked taken aback, _Americans and rudeness._

"Artie!" Sam scolded. "Sorry he's mental so whatever comes out his mouth you can ignore ninety-nine point nine percent of the time." He hoped he lightened the mood his eyebrows raised at his scowling friend.

Artie looked between the two wishing his girlfriend didn't have to sing otherwise he would be dancing.

Tina cared too much about her friends it was tearing into their relationship. Instead of talking about themselves and maybe a possible future, Tina would discuss ways to get her friends to talk to each other, again. It had been almost a week and he was black and blue balled and moody on top of it. All he knew was that they needed to fix it before they fell off.

Mercedes finished her song, "This goes out to all those that won't be able to see this New Year." She gave a sad smile to the audience. "Let's pay them tribute."

"_And you never got the chance to see how good I've done__  
><em>_And you never got to see me back at number one__  
><em>_I wish that you were here to celebrate together__  
><em>_I wish that we could spend the holidays together__I remember when you used to tuck me in at night__  
><em>_With the teddy bear you gave me that I held so tight__  
><em>_I thought you were so strong that you can make it through whatever__  
><em>_It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever…"_

Ethan felt a hard lump in his throat that was making it hard to swallow, it was like Mercedes was paying tribute at his parents funeral. She had picked his suggestion; maybe she knew he was here, or it could already be a part of her set. _  
><em>_  
><em>_"I never knew I could hurt like this__  
><em>_And everyday life goes on like__  
><em>_I wish I could talk to you for awhile__  
><em>_I wish I could find a way try not to cry__  
><em>_As time goes by__And soon as you reached a better place__  
><em>_Still I'll give the world to see your face__  
><em>_And I'm bragging next to you__  
><em>_It feels like you gone too soon__  
><em>_The hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

_This is for my people's who just lost somebody__  
><em>_Your best friend, your baby, your man or your lady__  
><em>_Put your hand way up high, we will never say bye__Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins__  
><em>_This is for my people's who lost their grandmothers__  
><em>_Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye"_

"Well that was depressing," she sniffed wiping away a single tear. "Let's see if I can liven the party UP! You know YOLO." Tina and Santana came out standing on either side of her with mics of their own. The band started and oldie but goodie.

"_It's getting late  
>I'm making my way over to<br>my favorite place  
>I gotta get my body moving<br>Shake the stress away  
>I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way<br>Possible candidate, yeah  
>Who knew<em>_  
>That you'd be up in here, be here looking like you do<br>You're making staying over here impossible  
>Baby, I must say your aura is incredible<br>If you don't have to go, don't_

Do you know what you started?  
>I just came here to party<br>But now we're rockin on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
>Your hands around my waist<br>Just let the music play  
>We're hand in hand chest to chest and now we're face to face"<p>

_**Tina and Santana:**__  
>"I wanna take you away<br>Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
>I just can't refuse it<br>Like the way you do this  
>Keep on rockin' to it<br>Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
>I wanna take you away<br>Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
>I just can't refuse it<br>Like the way you do this  
>Keep on rockin' to it<br>Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
>Please don't stop the music"<em>

The girls sang a few more songs from Destiny's Child to Pink to F.U.N. until Puck trounced up on stage.

"Alright everyone grab that special someone because it's one minute to the New Year."

Mercedes watched Tina scamper off to find Artie and Santana mumble she was off to find a random leaving her sister alone.

"I have yet not to have a New Year's kiss," she cried over the crowd. "Not going to start now!"

Sam wiped the sweat from his palms on his jeans as he approached her. "Great set!"

Mercedes smiled straining to hear him. "Thanks. I hope I didn't make many people cry with that Mariah song."

"Nah, though this guy I was sitting with looked a little wispy eyed."

"30 SECONDS!" Puck yelled.

"You don't have to kiss me, Sam, we can just scream _Happy New Year_ or something." She crossed her arms offering him to opt out. But he stepped closer wiping his hands again.

"10, 9, 8,…!"

"I want to," Sam confessed shyly. He cupped her chin as she stared up nervously at him.

"3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR_! Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
>And never brought to mind?"<em>

Sound was lost to them. Through the closed mouth kiss participates saw sparks. Mercedes unfolded her arms placing her hands gingerly on his chest she back out of the kiss look up at the desire and hope in his misty green eyes. His mouth went up into a lop sided smile which was returned. She chanced a look around to see if anyone was watching before she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down for another kiss. Sam smiled into the kiss his arms tighten the embrace.

_"Should auld acquaintance be forgot,__  
><em>_And auld lang syne! For auld lang syne, my dear,__  
><em>_For auld lang syne."_

Ethan stood less than ten feet way with tears watering his eyes. His heart dropped to his stomach, he had lost her again. Blinking the wetness away his eyes narrowed at the tall blonde that had lied about their relationship. No matter, Flapper Mouth, I'm Mercedes first and you don't forget your firsts. Ethan turned making his way out of the drunk filled club. Game on.

_"We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,__  
><em>_For auld lang syne."__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Damn that was a long ass chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. It seems that Sam has some competition for Miz Jones's heart (love can never be easy). But the question is will Mercedes even consider taking Ethan back? And what about Mike Chang? Quinn? I love my Artie and Sam's mom. I think the longer the chapter the more questions come into being. Maybe I should write shorter ones. Thanks for reading :)

**Songs:** _Party_ by Beyonce, _Bye Bye_ by Mariah, _Representin _by Ludacris feat. Kelly Rowland, _Don't Stop the Music_ by Rihanna.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dreams, Lies, and Butterflies Chapter 7** by Yinx1

* * *

><p>Santana hated the fact that she was a busy body. That quality had been there since before she could remember. Back when she was seven, she listened in on her parents, her father, speaking of a young girl he had done surgery on earlier that day.<p>

"A thirteen hour surgery, Elsa," her weary father sighed, shuddering. He saddled up to the bar of the spacious marble and dark mahogany cabinet kitchen. "Her little body was so mangled that fiberglass almost splitting her in two. She is going to be in therapy for at least a year maybe more." He shook his head. "It's a miracle her body could endure it all. It's nothing less than a miracle she is alive."

Elsa slid a small tumbler of bourbon in front of him. "Where are her parents?" She pulled her simple rob tighter around her, mentally preparing herself for the already known answer.

"Killed. The eighteen wheeler they hit didn't have the guard rail the car at least half the car was under the bed of the truck. The first responders told me," he paused at the horror reading on her face. "Thankfully, she was in the back seat."

Elsa gasped in horror. "She does…doesn't know her parents are gone?" Manuel shook his head.

He chugged down the strong liquid. "She's unconscious, in an induced coma for the pain she's in...don't know how to tell a child that. Worst thing I have to do it as a doctor is tell the living that their loved one is dead." Manuel stared at the bottom of the empty tumbler.

"I'm sorry, Manny." Elsa reached across the counter and patted her husband's arm. She refilled his glass, topping it off higher than the previous downed drink. "You know what frightens me the most is putting her in foster care knowing of the medical bills she will tally." She stared at her husband as he sipped his drink. "I don't know any foster care or adoptive parents that would take in a child with those problems. She is going to be in the system with no one that cares for her."

Manuel took downed the drink letting the strong burn take him away from the problems at hand. "I don't think we should worry about that. It's for the system to handle. Have to meet with the social worker in the morning," he shuddered, again. "She going to have a rough road ahead of her."

"I can't help but to worry. Not having parents is one thing being the sole survivor is another," Elsa whispered softly. "If it was Santana, Manny..." She paused when her husband looked up at her.

"Elsa, you...we don't know her."

"I know we don't know the family or her but...but I have a feeling that God may be putting her in our lives for a purpose..." Her voice trailed off as she poured herself a splash of bourbon in her own de-cafe coffee.

"We have room," he glanced up at her after a few minutes of silent thought, seeing a warm smile spread across her face.

Three months later, a seven year old Mercedes Jones was wheeled into her new home. Her recovery far from being complete, she had just started strength training for her legs walking was still a long way off.

Santana never once had a stain of jealously for her and the attention this newcomer got from her parents. After learning that they were only five hours apart on their birthday, Santana began treating Mercedes more like a sister or twin. They became inseparable, joined at the hip, and behaving as twins do. Since Santana was older by the five hours, she took up the reigns as being protector and leader, and Mercedes let her. It wasn't until late high school when Mercedes realized Santana was becoming irritated and paranoid, almost jealous even, that she was trying to have her own life outside being in her sister's shadow.

It was senior year of high school when Santana realized why she was so irritable and condescending with Mercedes; she was in love with her. And to her dismay, she knew Mercedes would never return the love she felt.

* * *

><p>Mercedes sat lotus style in the middle of her fluffy queen size bed; Tess, her tabby cat, curled up next to her. Petting her absent-mindly as she listened to an artist's song on YouTube she wanted to cover next. Wishing silently that she was a part of that elite group successful entertainers. Sighing, she tried to collect her thoughts on paper, as she thought back to two weeks back. She had kissed Sam. Sam. Of all people. And of all people, his kiss was amazing and she dare to say better than Ethan's. Speaking of Ethan she had seen him talking to Sam and she knew he was staring at them when they kissed the second time.<p>

The kiss, though the best she ever had, had in fact confused her.

Mercedes knew when she had kissed Sam the second time it was to make the staring beau jealous but something happened. A feeling she never felt with either Ethan or Mike. She still could feel the kiss on her lips and it brought a small smile to them. It quickly faded.

It had been a few days since that night and she had avoid Sam who seemed to want more, at least to talk about the possibility of dating. The memory of his sad long-full green eyes as she headed the opposite direction after spotting him still haunted her. It really wasn't fair to him. She should talk to him. But what to say?

Mercedes shook her head, popping herself out of the daydream. She looked at her paper to see an interlocked hearts containing Ethan and Sam's names within them. _Why don't you make up your mind_ she cursed at herself.

A knock came as her door open. Mercedes didn't need to look up at her sister's customary knock-and-walk-routine.

"Trout Mouth is at the door," Santana sighed in a bored tone. "Are you going to talk to him today?"

Mercedes shook her head, staring at the hearts she drew.

"Well too bad; Sam," she called.

Mercedes looked up to see him walk in her bedroom; she quickly turned a few pages in her songbook.

"Well, my job is done." Santana smirked as she strolled towards the door. Waggling her finger at the awkward two, "No hanky-panky," she chortled at her own joke.

One stared as the other avoided eye contact.

"Why are you here, Sam?" Mercedes pointed to her desk chair still unable to look at him.

Sam sat down, "It was the only thing I could think of so we can talk and you can't disappear on me. It's been two weeks, Mercedes."

Mercedes sucked in half of her bottom lip. "I…I don't think...there's nothing to talk about, Sam."

"We kisses, Mercedes. Twice. And you call that nothing?!"

Mercedes finally chanced a glance at him, "Haven't you ever been caught up in the moment?"

"Yes, but not with that kind of passion behind it." He watched her turn way. Sam sat back disgruntled his honeydew melon colored eyes wandered to her room.

Sam loved what he saw; posters of artist and songwriters she admired along with corny and cheesy inspirational sayings like "Set Your Mind Towards Your Goal" that hung on every public school's bulletin board in the country. A lop-sided smile spread across his face. He felt like he was being watched. It wasn't Mercedes but a large blonde furball that swish its tail as it keep its green eyes on Sam.

"What's its name?" Sam asked.

"Lord Tubbington."

"Tubbington?" Sam chuckled. Their eyes met.

Mercedes smiled, "Don't laugh, I was six when I named him. He was always a fat cat ever since I got him for my birthday present from my birth parents…the last birthday present I got from them." Her eyes set adoringly on the feline as if reminiscing.

Sam leaned forward in the chair, resting his forearms on his thighs, "Why don't you talk more about them?" he asked quietly.

Mercedes shrugged, "I've forgotten most really, the rest is just too painful to remember sometimes."

"I'm sorry for your losses, Mercedes, I can't even begin to imagine how that is."

"Thanks, Sam." She grimaced.

He rolled the desk chair next to the bed. "Look, Mercedes, I get that you come with a lot of baggage but what I don't understand is why you don't want someone to help share the load."

"My parents' death isn't the baggage I carry, Sam," she whispered. "Believe it or not what happened when I was six doesn't affect why I'm this way with you," she finished harshly.

"Then what is it? Cause I really can't believe you're that prejudice. Santana told me you don't date white guys."

Mercedes saw red as she glared at him. "So what? Now you're going to give me color is only skin deep and we all bleed red speech?"

Sam shrugged coolly, "It's true, Mercedes, but no, I'm not; I just find it hard to believe you're like that. I mean your sister is Spanish."

Mercedes sat up straight, crossing her arms, "I'm not dating my sister, Samuel. So that asinine excuse doesn't cut it."

"Then what is it then; did someone like me hurt you, break your heart?"

Mercedes said crossly, "Why can't you just except that I don't want to date you?"

Sam mimicked her body language, "I can, once you admit you're prejudice against dating white guys."

Mercedes gave a short gasp that turned into a low growl. Her deep brown eyes flash red before they narrowed, her upper lip started to curl.

"Sorry," Sam mumbled shaking his head and unfolded his arms.

"So, I'm prejudice because I don't want to date you, I have now heard everything. Your nice guy act sure went out the window fast, Evans, and your ass can follow right out the door." She pointed to her bedroom door.

"I'm sorry," Sam confessed, "I didn't mean it like that...okay maybe I did, but I can't get past what I felt when we kissed, Mercedes. I know you felt something too."

"I don't see why you're after me in the first place when there are so many other girls out there who might give you the time of day. Why does it have to be me?"

"Why not you?" Sam rolled his eyes scoffing when she turned way again. "You won't give us a chance to even see if we are compatible. That kiss proves that we are more compatible than you think, Mercedes."

"It was just a kiss, Samuel!" Mercedes cried.

He challenged, "You and I both know that's a damn lie!" He paused, calming down. "You can at least give us a chance to see where this leads then I'll walk away if you still feel this way."

Mercedes stared at him. "Just one date."

Sam shook his head, "No seven."

Her mouth gaped open, "Seven dates!? That's not-"

"A _chance_ is not one date, Mercedes." Sam told her. "Seven, that way we truly will know everything there is to know about each other, to see if we work or not," he stood.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, "when's the first one?"

"I'll call you," he smirked letting Lord Tubbington sniff his hand before petting the massive house pet.

"You serious? You aren't even going to give me a date?"

"Yeah."

"What if I meet my dream guy tomorrow or hell tonight at work?"

Sam chuckled, "I doubt that." _'Cause he is standing right here_, he thought.

"Cocky, lovely," she jeered. "Well, I call you and set up a date like for tonight?" Mercedes thought on her feet.

"You can, but it won't count toward our seven." Sam held back a snort as Mercedes scoffed in frustration. "Mercedes, even if nothing comes of our dates I want to be able to call you a friend." He gave her a small smile and kissed the apple of her cheek before leaving.

As if summoned by a nonverbal spell, Santana and Tina entered a few minutes later. Tina sat on the bed facing Mercedes while Santana took the desk chair, Sam left vacant. Both had 'tell me what happened' faces on.

"Like you two weren't listening in," Mercedes scoffed, answering their silent question.

"Well, I wasn't," Tina said confidently. "Can't say the same for others." Her dark brown eyes looking anywhere but at Santana.

Santana, sitting back in the chair with her arms and legs crossed, rolled her light brown Spanish eyes. "I'm not saying I didn't. Anyway why did you agree to go out with him? I thought we moved on from boys for a while to concentrate on you career?"

Mercedes shook her head slowly shrugging, "I don't know...maybe just to give it a chance. It's not like anything is going to come from it." She sighed, "After these dates, Sam will see we aren't meant to be a leave me be. It's a win-win, right?"

Tina glanced over at Santana. "I don't think so, Cedes. Sam told you he loved you; he's not the kind of guy that gives up easily."

"Sam got caught up..."

"If he got caught up he could easily let you go, but he loves you." Tina pointed out. "Santana, help me..."

"I'm with Cedes on this...the sooner Sam gets it that they don't belong together the better off we…she…Mercedes will be."

"See I'm right," Mercedes smiled at her best friend.

Tina sighed sadly standing, "So right, you're wrong." She left the room.

"What does she mean by that?" Mercedes asked turning to her sister, who had gotten up and was planting herself on the bed, snuggling under the covers.

"Who knows, but if you ask me, Tina has gotten it into her head that you and Lip Injections are like soul mates, destine to be together from across the universe. Or some type of mumbo-jumbo."

Mercedes snorted, Santana beamed enjoying the fact she could make her laugh with the slightest effort.

"Tana, be serious. Does Tina really think that Sam and I look good together?"

Santana shrugged, "Yeah, but looking good together is a whole different think than _being_ good for each other." She began tugging at her sister's arm so she could lie down next to her. "Remember, Ethan and you look very sexy together," she reminded Mercedes, "and he left you with a broken heart. Do you want that again?"

Mercedes shook her head lying next to her looking up at the ceiling. "No. But Sam is not like Ethan at all. Sam doesn't put me down like Ethan does, but Ethan is really good in bed."

"Gross." Santana complained.

Giggling, Mercedes stared up at her painted mural ceiling. "Not gross, good. What about you, Tana? We don't talk much about your sexy life."

_Probably cause I don't have one_ she thought. Santana remained silent.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Mercedes continued after an awkward minute. "You'll find the right person, made just for you." She took her sister's hand in both of hers, giving it a light peck. "Naptime?" Mercedes glanced over before getting out of bed to turn off the overhead light.

Santana blushed grateful of the afternoon darkness that hid it. "Yeah…naptime."

* * *

><p>Sam ran his hand over his freshly cut hair. Taking his smart phone out of his pocket he did a last minute face check. Everything was on point.<p>

"Stop fidgeting, Sam, damn, you are making me nervous. And I, Archibald Abrams, does not get nervous on a date." He said pushing up his glasses on his nose.

"Your name is, Arthur, like the loveable anteater. And thanks for double dating with me. I hope it takes away some of Mercedes' worries."

"Hey, I'm here for the free money, and food. 'Cause I ain't paying."

Rolling his eyes and taking a deep breath, Sam Evans knocked on the door.

Mercedes had just finished placing a dab of perfume behind each ear as she heard the knock. Checking herself in the mirror she smoothed her white lacy top and same colored camisole over indigo blue jeans. Sam had told her it was casual so she had on white K-Swiss to match. Grabbing a khaki colored corduroy blazer Mercedes headed out.

She opened the door and couldn't stop the "Wow," from escaping her mouth.

Sam dressed in a laurel green V-neck that made his eyes pop, dark wash jeans and a dark brown leather jacket. He held one yellow roses and one white rose in his hand.

"Wow, yourself, Cina-buns," Artie grinned popping the collar on his oxford shirt.

Sam elbowed him in the ribs, "Thanks," he grinned at Mercedes, who was chuckling at Artie's humor. "You look amazing."

"Thank you." Her eyes wandered to the flowers.

"Oh, this is for you," he handed over the white rose, "fresh start." Sam beamed watching her eyes flutter close as she sniffed the rose.

"This is for Santana," Sam said about the remaining yellow flower.

As if she stood behind the front door, Santana appeared behind Mercedes.

"Flowers, how original, and a unique way to set you a part from all the other guise Cedes has dated," Santana drawled snatching her rose from him.

"I...um," Sam stuttered.

"Don't be bitter, Tana, it causes wrinkles," Tina rolled her eyes before beaming at Sam, she came up behind the two. Scooting by, she said a hello to Artie by giving him a hug and a kiss. They started to the car.

"Yellow is supposed to stand for friendship, the florist told me." Sam replied innocently.

"Yeah I know," Santana answered bitterly. "At least you went to a florist and not the gas station for these. You get a point for that." She turned her attention to Mercedes. "Okay, you got my phone number and remember, every girl's bathroom has a window," her eyes' smirked at Sam before closing the door.

"Sorry, about her," Mercedes apologize as they walked down the walkway.

"It's okay, I guess," Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "Is she really always this protective?" He opened the front passenger door for her.

Mercedes chortled before she got in, "You don't know the half of it."

Mercedes looked out the window at the dusk ridden sky. "So where are we going?" She asked as they pulled off the curb.

Sam swallowed nothing his mouth dry as brimstone. "I thought...thought we could have fun at a carnival. It's in town and I haven't been in a few years."

"A carnival?" Mercedes looked over at him. "You know they just cheat you out your money, right."

"Maybe, but isn't part of the fun, though?" he flashed her a smile that wasn't returned as she went back to staring out the window.

_Yeah maybe to those that have more of it_ she thought. Yes her adopted parents were loaded but a trait she kept from her birth parents is _never_ over stay your welcome. Mercedes took it to heart by doing household chores for her allowance while young and getting a part time job once fourteen. She never took what she didn't earn which earned her the favorite title with her parents.

"I thought it would be fun," Sam confessed. "I mean yeah the caries take your money but it is a nice time. You won't know how much fun until you tried it," he glanced over at her then back, his eyes locking on Artie's to help him out.

It was Tina that came to his aid. "Mercedes…" Tina hissed. "What Mercedes means is that she doesn't want you to waste money on those rigid carnie games. That's all, Sam." She poked Mercedes in the arm with her foot, "Isn't that right, Mer-ce-des."

Mercedes glared at her before turning a soften face to Sam. "I'm sorry, I have an issue with money…"

"Why, aren't you and Santana loaded?!" Artie asked insensitively.

"Artie," Sam hissed.

"Um yes…but I think it is our parents that are the _loaded_ ones, Artie," Mercedes glanced at him. "I mean they are the ones that own the house we live in, and pay the basic utilities, plus cable because Tana likes premium. I prefer not to rely on them for money."

"That's true, Cedes, you were the first of us to have a part-time job." Tina added.

"Yeah, Tana never got a teen job," Mercedes chuckled.

"She doesn't seem like the type that works," Sam smiled slightly pulling into the parking place.

The group got out. Tina and Artie walking ahead of them. Mercedes walked at Sam's side.

"She is a handful. You know she even complained when Daddy told her she had to find a job after college. You should have seen the way she begged." Mercedes continued about Santana. "I have been told by both parents that I'm the favorite," she bragged smiling up at him.

Sam chuckled. "Really, by both?" Mercedes nodded. "Does Santana know?"

"Yeah, doesn't care, she knows her stands," she smirked. "She's number six."

"Six? But there's five…"

"Tina number five," Mercedes' laugh was joined by Sam's as he took her around to the games.

The two were having a great time, Mercedes had insisted that she pay for her hand in the games. Sam agreed and she ended up winning a large overstuffed knockoff Mickey Mouse for him, at the ring toss.

"Will you be renaming him?" Mercedes giggled, watching Sam adjust the huge stuff animal in his arms.

"You don't think he looks legit?"

"Green shorts, blue shoes and flappy Pluto ears; at least they got the primary colors."

Sam smiled, "K, how about SamCedes," he suggested. "Reminder of our first date."

"The hell," Mercedes snorted, "Did you just Bradgelina our names?"

"Yeah, it's cute." Sam grinned. "Maybe a little weird…" his voice trailed off. His mouth went dry again. Maybe he had thought of their names together one, two, many times. But he did like the ring of Mercedes Evans or if she was more modern, Jones-Evans.

"A little," Mercedes shook her head walking up to a concession stand. "Hey," she turned back to him, "cotton candy or funnel cake?" She saw a disgruntled face and walked back. "Are you okay, Sam?" her worried eyes searched his face.

"Yeah," Sam forced a smile.

Mercedes touched his arm, "No…no you're not. Look, I was just joking about it being weird." She took the stuff animal from him, "I think he does look like a Samcedes," she admired the animal. She held up the animal; that was almost as big as her, in front of her face.

"Please do fret, Sammy," she did a perfect impression of Mickey Mouse including the sweet chuckle the icon was known for. "Miz Jones didn't mean anything by it. Besides my name is perfect because of this date you two are on. Haha."

Sam stared at the stuffed animal in complete disbelief. Mercedes lowered it revealing her shy sheepish expression. "It's the only one I can do, well that and Elmo. Santana hates it when I do Elmo," she blushed. "Now, you know my darkest secret."

His green eyes lit up, "You are amazing," Sam awed. He was itching to take her in his arms and plant a heat aching kiss on her gifted lips. "I…I don't even know how to do that." His mouth couldn't stay closed as it dropped ajar again.

Mercedes chuckled letting her nerves go, "When we were sixteen, Tana, Tina and I, we would go to Taco Bell and order food with Elmo's voice. Sometimes Elmo would add a few selected cuss words to the order…I'm such a dork."

"You're a cute dork," Sam blurted out. "Sorry," he took back the stuff animal, side stepping her, he went to order some food. He felt her slip his hand into his free one. His ears redden as he looked down at her.

"Maybe we can be cute dorks together," she smiled up at him.

* * *

><p>Ethan's cold steel blue eyes watched as Sam entered the Sony office. He jogged up to him.<p>

"Hey, Sam, is it?" he asked pretending. He straighten out his tie on his Italian tailored suit before hold out his hand.

Shaking it, "Errr…yeah," Sam looked at him confused at first but as he placed the face a genuine smile appeared. "Ethan?"

"Yeah, I was hoping you remembered me…it was kind of loud in that club."

"Yeah it was," Sam shoved his hands into the pockets of his suit. "What brings you here?"

"Well you…actually our mutual friend, Mercedes Jones, she said she could talk about getting me a job here."

Sam scoffed, "A job?!"

"Did she not mention me?" Ethan asked innocently. His devilish blue eyes blinked in dismay. "You know how women can be…when Real Housewives is on," he chortled.

"Errr…yeah," Sam shook his head. _So she instead of getting a deal he offered her she wanted a job for her friend. _

She was just like all the rest of the women he has met. Sam shook his head again trying the rid himself of the bad thoughts. He would call and speak to her and get her side of the story. Tonight was their third date and he was looking forward to it one it being the first of them being alone without Artie or Tina.

"So about the job?" Ethan pressed on. "I have my resume," he handed over a manila folder.

"I don't do the hiring, Ethan," Sam took the folder. "But I can put in a good word with HR for you." He made to walk away.

"Yeah," Ethan grabbed his arm steering him back. "About that…I was hoping to bypass all the formalities. If you take a look you…"He opened up the folder in Sam's hand. "you'll see I am well qualified for about anything here, besides CEO." He chuckled at his joke. "Besides, my girlfriend, can put in a good word."

Sam's eyebrows sprang into his hairline, "Girlfriend?!"

"Yeah, well ex-girlfriend, Mercedes and I go way back…first times and all…" Ethan let go of Sam after planting the seed. "So how about an interview…better yet a job," his blue eyes bulged.

"Um…hold on a second," Sam pushed the folder back to him. Walking to his office he told his secretary to hold his calls. He retrieved his car keys and phone, before walking back to Ethan.

"Up for a drive?" Sam asked sternly, heading toward the elevators.

* * *

><p>It was one of those days. A bad day.<p>

Mercedes sat in her chair in her room an oxygen mask cover half her face as she took deep breaths of pure source. She had been feeling off since her blood transfusion yesterday. She heard a pounding on the front door. Knowing her sister and bestie were at work, she trudged slowly rolling her portable oxygen tank with her.

Getting up on her toes she peeped through the peephole to see Sam staring back. What is he doing here early?!

She removed her mask, "Sam, why are you here so early; our date isn't until tonight." Mercedes hoped that she would be able to go, if she got proper rest.

"Yeah, I know. I…we need to talk." Sam stepped aside revealing Ethan.

"Ciao, Amore," Ethan casted a wicked smile through the peephole at her.

Mercedes bit her bottom lip as she opened the door reluctantly.

"Mercedes, I…" Sam's voice trailed off at the sight of her sickly state. "What's-"

Ethan interrupted, shoving Sam aside and taking Mercedes in his arms, "Bedroom?"

Mercedes pointed to the corridor off the foyer, "Middle door," she gasped putting her mask back on. She looked back at Sam, who closed the door, and followed closely behind.

Ethan placed her on her desk chair. "When was your last transfusion?"

Taking a deep breath, Mercedes removed her mask, "Yesterday, it didn't go so well…Tana had a fit. I had to beg her to go to work today." She replaced the mask taking another breath, Mercedes looked over at Sam, "I'm doing better today." She forced a smile that he didn't return as he continued to stare.

Sam swallow nothing as his mouth as dry as desert sand, "What is wrong?" he inquired softly.

Ethan stood up; he stroked her cheek only to have her shove his hand away. "Mercedes has-"

"Ethan, can I have a moment with Sam." Mercedes interrupted him gasping from her shortness of breath.

Sam came over as Ethan exited, closing the door behind him without looking back.

Sam sat on the edge of her bed, watching her intently breathing slowly from the mask. She didn't look anything like herself. Her once glowing completion was dulled and dry. Her eyes sunken in and dark rings surrounded them, and her lips cracked. Her curls tied back in multi-colored silk scarf; she was dressed over-sized baggy clothes.

Mercedes spoke after a few minutes. "Sorry you have to see me like this. I promise it will be a one eighty by the time for our date tonight."

"I don't think there should be a date, Mercedes," he said quietly.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be getting the rest for it…thought I would…" her voice trailed off. "Guess you want to know my _true_ dark secret, huh?"

Sam remained silent watching her.

"I have sickle cell, Sam." She hung her head. "I started showing signs when I was in my last teens. Missed prom 'cause I was in the hospital being diagnosed." She chuckled. "I get what my family calls spells," she did air quotes still unable to look at him. "Sometimes they cause dizziness others…well I'm anemic. So blood transfusions leave me a bit weak….as you can tell."

"You were dizzy that night at the coffee shop when I offer you the contract," Sam remembered out loud. "You were sick…having a spell then, is this why you said marriage isn't in your future?"

Mercedes chuckled looking at him amusingly, "Do you have a card catalog of every single thing I have said to you since we met?"

Sam cleared his throat glancing away sheepishly, "I just remember things that are important to me." He looked back at her seeing a small smile appear on her lips. It vanished before she spoke again.

"I will not have anyone being obligated to be with me because of this, Samuel," she said firmly.

"It's Sam, Mercedes," he corrected her.

Mercedes let out a soft scoff, rolling her eyes, "_Anyway_, I don't want to share this with anyone, _Sam_."

"What about Ethan?"

"I was young—er; I thought it could work…we could work. Ethan likes to think he would be able to, but I know him enough that he wouldn't be."

"It's probably 'cause he doesn't love you enough."

"And you do, Samuel," Mercedes eyes narrowed, "You don't know me. Don't _dare_ pretend that you do."

"You're right, but that is your fault, Mercedes," Sam snapped back. "You won't let me or anyone in." He stood up abruptly startling her. "Sorry," he mumbled walking over to her keyboard and songbook. He turned it on playing a few chords before sitting down and playing a sober yet uplifting tune.

_She knew this song. She loved this song. Her mother used to sing this to her as a lullaby._ "_The_ _Melody Within_," she said to herself looking up quickly staring at Sam's broad back. _How did he know?_ _Once in a blue moon did she know of someone that had seen the movie yet knew the music._

"You're right," Mercedes repeated after a few measures of him playing. "I don't let anyone close not merely because of my disease but because of my parents as well," she heard him stop playing and felt his eyes on her though she didn't meet them.

Mercedes felt tears come to her eyes, lifting her head up, she blinked rapidly hoping to get rid of them. It didn't work, casting her head downward she sniffed.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Manny and Elsa like my own flesh and blood…," she rasped, her fingers fiddling with the oxygen mask. Curiously she didn't need it anymore. "But they are my own. I miss them, Sam, every day. There isn't a day goes by that I don't wish I was taken with them."

Her space was invaded as Sam knelt besides her.

"Look, Sam, you are a nice good guy-" She stopped as one platter size hands hid both of hers as he placed it on top, stopping her from fiddling.

"I'm not your boyfriend, Mercedes, so you can ax the breakup line." Sam sighed staring at her profile wishing she would look at him. "You are the one that is truly right. I don't know you, but we are getting to know each other. I'm going to here for you."

She snorted, shaking her head slightly, "That's what Ethan said."

"Well, I'm not Ethan. Don't you think you should give me a chance to prove I'm not?"

Mercedes turned her head looking at him finally, "This is not going to end well for you, Sam. You will get hurt."

Sam stroked his thumb over hers, "Being hurt is a part of life. The good and bad…some of us have more than others. But others are there to help you through the bad and smile with you in the good."

"Yes, but others don't have a limited lifespan. I don't need any more people around to make me feel bad when I die, Sam."

Sam sucked in his cheeks. She was right. If he remembered high school health correctly people with sickle cell don't live a long life and the life they live gets more painful the longer they go on. Was he willing to go along with her? She was giving him a clean way out.

"More people more love." He said simply. He intertwined their fingers bringing her hand to his lips and kissing the back. "You're giving me an opt out."

"Trust me, Sam, you don't want to be involved. I won't-"

"It's my choice, Mercedes,-"

"No, Sam, it's mine." She sighed heavily looking down at their fingers. Mercedes unlinked her hand then patted his. "You really need to trust me on this, Sam. I know my future and you should be tied down."

"I'm not-"

Mercedes placed a finger over his lips. "I won't be able to give you things you deserve like a happily ever after with two point three kids a house and a dog running around in a picket fence." She cupped his cheek smiling sadly as realization started to creep into his eyes. Realization was always the deal breaker.

"We can still be friends, but I will not be able to give you more." She let her hand drop into her lap.

Sam stood up slowly. "Any kind of relationship is a two way street, Mercedes Jones." He sighed deeply willing himself to push forward. "I love you, Miz Jones. And I-"

She beamed softly, "I know you do."

"But how…did Tina?"

"You told me already during movie night." Mercedes confessed to his confused expression. "I may or may not be fluent in Navi."

Sam's jaw dropped he gaped as his heart soared. There was no way in heaven, hell or Pandora was he letting her go. This was even more proof that she is his soul mate.

"Sam?" Mercedes snapped her fingers in front of his face.

Sam blinked rapidly coming back to reality. "You're perfect, Mercedes. There is no way I am leaving the most amazing woman I have ever met just because a few bumps in the road."

"My illness isn't a speed bump, Samuel Evans!" Mercedes snapped, standing up a little too fast that she swayed. Next thing she knew her body was in Sam's arms. She squirmed as her chest tightened. "Put me down-my mask," she gasped.

Sam stooped retrieving the mask from the floor then sat down on the desk chair; settling Mercedes in his lap. He handed over the mask, watching her doe eyes flutter close as she took in deep ragged breaths. Sam waited patiently.

Mercedes recovered from her light spell quickly. "I am not your charity project-"

"You're not." Sam replied sincerely.

"Yes I am." She pushed off him crossing the room her hand on the door handle, ready to put him out. "I just told you I can't give you what you want…"

"Who said I wanted those things, Mercedes?" He countered.

Mercedes turned around taken aback that he stood so close. "Y…you did. You may haven't said right out that you want things…but, Sam, I can tell you are one of those guys."

Sam's burrow furrowed, "What guys?!"

"Guys that want to be cared for and want that loving family setting. I won't be abled to do that. So we should stop this now." She looked up at him.

"You say I want these things, Mercedes, but what I want is a life with you in it." He watched her cast her eyes downward blushed hard.

Her ears were on fire. "Sam," she said in barely a whisper. Mercedes felt his lips on the corner of her mouth. "You will end up hurt, Sam."

"Probably," he kept his head bent so he could meet her eyes. "I know you are worth it."

"Because you love me?" she met his eyes, seeing them smile along with his lips.

Sam nodded. "And I have five more dates for you to fall in love with me." His lopsided smile grew wider as she smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thanks for waiting so long for this update. I hope you forgive me just had to figure out how to go about this. Which is not good when you already have the end written out. So trying to make the pieces fit is going to be a challenge. But that's my fault. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed the update. Until next time TTFN.


End file.
